


Unforeseen

by atheandra



Series: Bunnies and Escapees [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Apocalypse Fix-it, Aromantic Luna Lovegood, Asgard (Marvel), BAMF Luna Lovegood, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Darcy Lewis & Loki Friendship, Draco Malfoy in the Muggle World, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Gringotts Wizarding Bank, Harry Potter is So Done, Hermione Granger Bashing, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, MACUSA | Magical Congress of the United States of America, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Protective Steve Rogers, Remus Lupin Lives, Ron Weasley Bashing, Seer Luna Lovegood, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atheandra/pseuds/atheandra
Summary: Luna and many other seers share a vision. The destruction of the world and at its center Harry.All she needs is allies to help her protect him.Of course who better to protect Harry than the Avengers?(Also lots of people from both fandoms aren't dead (from the last Battle for Harry Potter) and some that survived are dead.)





	1. Luna's choice.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, it is another of my bunnies escaping there is a hole in the fence the size of my computer...  
> Also yes, it is another Crossover with the Avengers, but in this one, Harry is over 18 and he and the others get to be paired with the Avengers, in the other one he is a baby so it's different. 
> 
> Let's see, someone left a comment in the Bunny Farm asking for it to be at least a Thor/Harry pairing so Here it comes... I was also asked to explain this so: I couldn't bring Sirius back because he died years before the final battle it would have required creating a different background story, so Sirius is dead... Doesn't mean he'll stay that way or that they won't find a way to talk to him. 
> 
> The Bunny Farm covered the first 5 chapters but be aware I changed some details not much but some.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna has to decide who to trust Harry with.

Luna stayed silent looking at them as they entered the room. She used Dobby to send them a simple message asking for them to be in the Room of Requirement after dinner that day, but she didn’t sign it, so she wasn’t sure they would all come, especially the ones who didn’t live or work at Hogwarts.

One after the other they got in, looked at her, either with a smile or a sneer on their face but as they didn’t want to admit that they were surprised at seeing her there they stayed silent as well.

Once all eight of them had entered she asked the room to seal itself and revealed their sleeping guest to them.

Harry hadn’t been hard to convince, to follow her, she only had to ask, he didn’t even inquire about what she wanted or if they would meet someone else, she led him to the room required a bed and told him to take a nap while they waited, he followed her instructions and once he had been deep asleep she only put a silencing cone around him as to not disturb his sleep, but also because she didn’t want him to hear what she had to explain to the others.

“What’s wrong with Potter?” Draco immediately asked when she revealed him.

“He is sleeping. He won’t wake up until we come to an agreement.” Luna explained.

“An agreement about what?” George asked. Luna saw how the others kept looking at Harry but the twins knew her well enough to know she hadn’t done anything harmful to their young savior.

“About how to save the world,” Luna told them gaining everyone’s attention once more.

“Please don’t tell me he is turning Dark like the press is hammering on about, I didn’t think he was that much of a dunderhead,” Snape said. He was less snappy, calmer, since his almost death, since the Dark Mark had vanished from his left arm after Harry had defeated his last master.

“He is not!” Luna told them with so much conviction that even Snape took a step back from her. “I am sorry, but Harry isn’t becoming the next Dark Lord, not if we can help it.” She affirmed.

“Okay Luna, take a deep breath and tell us what you need us to do,” Neville said, hugging her from behind, so she would calm down a little. He was the only one who knew how powerful she could become when she was frustrated.

 _I need you to stop thinking about yourself_. Luna thought frustratingly, but she knew saying it out loud would only lead to useless bickering.

“I am a seer.” She announced to the other. She hadn’t planned to ever reveal that, she didn’t want to be compared in any way to the fake seer they had for a teacher, here at school, she never even took the class, which all of her classmates seemed to think was weird since they believed it’d go great with her quirky personality. Only a few knew it was as perfect a mask as a non-Slytherin could fake one.

“Little Moon, what happened that you decided to tell us?” Fred asked. He had guessed Luna was a seer or at least that she had some power she wanted to hide by keeping people away from her, so he and George were not as surprised by the announcement as the others seemed to be.

“Not Happened. Will happen.” Luna told them.

“I am guessing it concerns Potter,” Snape affirmed though he looked as curious as the rest of them.

“Harry can’t be the one to save us this time, we have to same him,” Luna said sadly.

“Haven’t I saved him enough already?” Snape asked not expecting the reaction he got from more than one of them.

“Did you miss the part where she said we were here to save the world?” Bill snapped at him, while Fred, George, and Neville shouted, “You send him to his death” at him.

“Uncle Severus is just whining, ignore him,” Draco told them with a smirk, now that he didn’t have to act like a Malfoy should, only to please his father, but more like Draco, just Draco, a Hogwarts’ 8th years students, they had quickly learned that Draco was fun, and caring, quite the opposite of the boy he portrayed himself as, as they were growing up.

Severus scowled at him but didn’t say anything.

“Lovegood, just tell us what is going to happen.” Blaise Zabini said, speaking for the first time since he arrived.

“If you want I can simply tell you that, but I think a little background Intel would help,” Luna answered him serenely.

They took a few seconds to think it over before Charlie who had also stayed silent until then started talking.

“I have many questions to ask you about why you chose the people in this room or how we can help but I think as much as we should probably let you explain everything on your own terms, you should tell us what you saw first, it will probably help us think up plans of action while you talk to us about everything else we need to know.”

“Charlie’s right. It would be easier to connect the dots between the things we need to know and the things we need to plan for if we know what we are to look for.” Bill told them.

“As you wish,” Luna told them and gestured for them to take a seat on the couches that appeared in front of the fireplace. “Please keep your question for when I am not explaining.” She told them before seating herself down on a chair closer to Harry’s sleeping form.

“Since the death of the Dark Lord, Lady Magic had felt happy, blissful. All summer as everyone had been able to feel her power growing, I kept having visions of a less happy time, but the outcome was always different, shuffling from having a worse Minister of Magic than Fudge, allowing harder laws against people he thought are dark, to the Earth burning down, Muggles and Magical being exterminated and at the center point Harry.” She said holding her hand up to keep them from talking. “He wasn’t responsible for any of it. But a chain of events with Harry at its base is. Only a handful of the foreseen future seem happy, future where we would all live freely, but to guarantee any happy future is forthcoming we need to make sure Harry is kept safe and happy.”  

“How can Harry be that important?” Remus asked before explaining himself. “Harry is important to me to us, at least some of us,” He said looking toward the Slytherins.

“Hey, Harry has been nothing but a great friend since the end of the war he is important to us too.” Draco protested.

“As I was saying he is important to us, and he was a central piece of the last war, but he is just one boy and if he isn’t the one who will destroy everything then why is he so important to your plan?” Remus asked.

“I don’t have a plan, only knowledge,” Luna told him. “I can answer one of Charlie’s question now if you’d like.”

When they all nodded, she ran her hand in Harry’s hair taking great care of not waking him up.

“You’re the only ones I was sure would want him happy for him and not just to use him to save the world, which you should know would only delay the inevitable, or try to make sure his happiness can be and will be on their terms to ensure they will profit from it as much as they can. That’s why you are the one I chose.” Luna explained looking at Charlie.

“You mean to tell us, Ron and Hermione…” Bill couldn’t even finish his question.

“Ron’s a jealous prat. He wants Harry to marry Ginny, so he wouldn’t have to work as Harry would be generous with our family like he is with Remus.” Fred said, then looked at Remus, “no offense, we know you only agreed to live at Grimmauld because you don’t want Harry to worry about you not being able to find a job, but it’s not at all what you would think hearing Ron talking about it.”

“Hermione wants to be the next minister of magic and change everything she doesn’t like about our world. She has plans already, lots of them, almost all involving using Harry’s name and his Lordship to get people to vote for what she wants, if she is told that the next minister will be worse than Fudge she will pressure Harry into politics, make him endorse someone she would be sure to beat at the next election and would, in the meantime, be easily manipulated into agreeing with everything the best friend of the Savior has to say.” George added.

“Dumbledore is the one who pushed those views on them,” Neville explained to the people who didn’t know the duo as well as they did. “Back in our first year, he was already telling anyone who would listen that Hermione was the brightest witch of our generation, even though Luna actually gets better grades than her, and she isn’t the only one. He insisted that Ron and Harry were the best of friends. I asked Gran, and when she was at Hogwarts although they were encouraged to spend the most time possible in their common rooms, the heirs of the Wizengamot Lords had their own suits, just like the ones for Prefect or Head boy and girl, it was to prevent an assassination attempt or some such, and my father had his own in his first year, but it stopped when James Potter came to Hogwarts.”

“What are you on about? We have our own rooms.” Draco said after looking at Blaise and seeing his friend as confused as he was. “Uncle Severus?”

“I can’t… I was in the same year as Potter senior, and Remus, I knew about the private rooms in Slytherin, since that is my house, but I didn’t know that the other houses had them too or used to have them, all I knew was that Alice and Lily shared a room together although there were 8 girls in their year in Gryffindor and that Pettigrew, Lupin, Potter, and Black shared one too, but they were the only boys in that year.” Severus explained. “I thought Black and Potter had asked to share the same room since they had been friends since childhood, and I had speculated that they asked to add Remus since they had met and befriended him on the train, Minerva would have made them accept Pettigrew as to not seclude him.”

“My mom and Lady Potter shared a room?” Neville asked shyly, sometimes it was easy to forget that, even though he lived with his grandmother, and she could tell him millions of stories about his father growing up, he had had no contact with his mother’s family since he was a baby.

“Lily was your godmother,” Severus told him gently.

“I did not know that,” Neville said with a small smile before thanking Snape for the new information.

“I think we all sometimes forget that just because you are their child it doesn’t mean you automatically know everything there is to know about them,” Remus said sadly. “I remember when I started teaching here. When I told Harry he had his mother’s eyes he was so surprised, no one had ever told him that, he only knew what his mother looked like because of the pictures Hagrid gave him at the end of his first year. For as long as he remembered he had always imagined her as a nicer version of Petunia but for him, they would have looked the same, it had been quite a shock to learn that his mother had more in common with the Weasley family than with his aunt.”

“Petunia? Why would Potter know what Petunia looks like?” Severus sneered, Lily looked nothing like Petunia when they were children he could only imagine the girl hadn’t improved with age.

“You don’t know?” The Weasley boys and Remus all said at the same time.

“This was part of the background I wanted to talk to you about.” Luna interrupted whatever Snape wanted to snap at them. “Professor Snape, I know that Dumbledore and other people told you that Harry was safe with family, learning everything there was to know about magic, that was appropriate for the heir of an ancient family before starting his Hogwarts education.” At this Luna stopped waiting for him to nod that she was right, astonishing everyone around them. “I am right to assume, considering he was to get a magical education you thought him safe with James Potter’s family, which could have included many of the pureblood families on both sides with the way we intermarry.” She waited for another nod, the scowl on Snape face letting everyone know he had guessed where this was going but didn’t want to believe it until Luna had confirmed his worries. “You were misled. On the night of November 1 st , Dumbledore accompanied by Professor McGonagall and Hagrid, left Harry on the doorstep of Petunia and Vernon Dursley, with a note explaining that Lily and James were dead and that it was their responsibility to take Harry in, the magic from Lily’s sacrifice would protect their household, and he would be back when the time came to train Harry.”

“He left a magical baby with that horse faced jealous bint, he knew she tried to kill Lily repeatedly after I had told her she was a witch.” Severus’ magic exploded with him, not only had he been lied to and manipulated, but Harry could have died at the hands of that woman and it would have condemned them to the reign of terror of Voldemort or any of his Elite if the Dark Lord had never been able to rise again, the news of Potter’s death would have seen an increase in violence in their world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know they sound like A-hole only wanting to help because the world could end and not help Harry, but they still have the war in mind they will get better. 
> 
> (Also it's almost 1 am, I have 4 more chapters ready I'll update tomorrow I am pretty sure I'll mix them up if I was doing it now.)


	2. Apocalypse background.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna explains several possible futures... And they start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you might have read the first chapter not long after I posted it but I made a mistake and cut it short so you're missing the last 2 paragraphs you won't get the beginning if you don't go back to read it ;) sorry ;) 
> 
> Wizards can be logical (take that Hermione)

“Severus!” Remus snapped at him, allowing him to see that he had lost control on his magic and the children had regrouped around Harry with shields erected to protect themselves.

He took a few minutes to calm down before ensuring everyone that it was okay to lower their shields.

“Luna?” Bill was the one to start their conversation over. “You said on the night of November 1 st . Harry’s parents died on the night of Samhain, I remember my parents coming to tell me about it even before the Prophet hit Hogwarts that morning, they assured me that Harry was safe and healthy and that Dumbledore was making sure he was with family, I had assumed they meant Sirius, I knew he was Harry’s Godfather, he couldn’t stop speaking about it after James and Lily had asked, even when he visited Dad to talk about Order stuff, then a few days later we learned about Sirius’ arrest and I have to admit I didn’t think about where Little Harry ended up.”

“You were 11, Bill, no one is blaming this situation on you,” Neville assured him.

“It’s not what I mean,” Bill said but still nodded his thanks to Neville for his kind words. “I meant to ask where Harry was between his parents’ death and his arrival at the Dursleys’? Luna said he was left there at night, which means he disappeared for almost 24 hours.”

“Harry was with the Goblins and Dumbledore. Neville was there too.” Luna announced bluntly.

“WHAT?!” They all yelled at her including a very disturbed Neville. He knew that Luna couldn’t always tell them everything, but he thought he knew what all she would reveal to the others tonight he hadn’t expected any surprises for himself.

Luna nodded before explaining herself.

“When the vision about the end of the world started a few weeks ago, I contacted some other seers I know, one of them works for the Goblins, they had started their own investigation on her orders. They wanted to know what the tipping point could be, to know what could have happened, or would happen to Harry that would destroy everything just as much as I. So we helped each other, I told them everything I knew about Harry’s life, they told me about everything they found out.” Luna explained. “It’s only 3 days ago that we started to find answers as well as get a clearer idea of if not what, than when it will happen.”

“How long do we have?” Blaise asked anxiously.

“2 days,” Luna told them serenely. “In 2 days something will happen to Harry that will forever change the history of this planet. The only clear timetable after that is that we will have 10 days to keep Harry alive and get him away from here. And I don’t mean Hogwarts or the Wizarding World, I mean away from England, away from Europe as a whole if we can manage, the further we go the lesser the backlash will be for us, and Harry will need us with him.”

“With the Goblins helping we can go anywhere in the world in the next hour, why wait for the changing event to occur?” Bill asked his voice a little bit higher than normal.

“Because none of us know what it is, we don’t know what will happen, if it will only affect Harry, if it is already affecting him, and if so how, the only thing we know for sure is that Harry will die of it if we don’t save him and if that happens everyone will follow soon, if he doesn’t die the possibilities are infinite and almost all of them are bad. If Ron and Hermione get their hands on him, they will have him marry Ginny, and Harry although happy with their kids will come to resent them and become bitter with the Wizarding World as they took one more choice from him and trapped him until his death. Horrible things will happen if he leaves them, but also if he stays but is unhappy.” Luna assured them.

She decided to give them an example as they still seemed dubious; “He will fight to cripple the ministry, for Sirius’ time in Azkaban, he will craft a spell that will kill the Dementors who he considers responsible for his Godfather’s death in a way, but without the threat of the Dementor kiss, or even their presence in Azkaban, crimes will start going up, it will be worse than the war was,” Luna told them. “This is one of the tamer future we foresaw.”

“What was the worst one?” Draco asked hesitation clear in his voice.

“Lady Magic pushing everyone for his death,” Luna said with a shiver. “That outcome always ends the same, the second Harry takes his last breath everyone’s magic gets ripped off, not just wizards and witches but creatures, plants, stones. Every last bit of magic present on Earth is ripped off. We might not mingle with the muggles but our worlds co-exist if the earth and flower creatures die of the lack of magic, so will the muggles crops that we nurture without their knowledge, the water creatures make sure the ocean and the earth keep a balance. Catastrophes, famines, wars, the muggles will blame each other for what will happen and exterminate everyone.”

She made them all pale and shiver as she explained it with such a patient but cold voice as if she was already giving up on any other option happening.

“So, we make sure Harry doesn’t die,” Blaise affirmed.

“That’s a selfish answer,” She retorted. “Depending on the events of the next 12 days, this might be the worst outcome for us, but it is definitely one of the easiest and kindest one for Harry.” She told them.

“Why not keep him here for the next 3 days that way nothing can happen to him?” Neville asked.

“As Miss Lovegood explained, we don’t know what will happen, Potter can swallow his saliva the wrong way ends up choking to death, without anyone around him, he would die. If Granger and Weasley are with him they would save him but trap him with a life debt, as I understand. But it could just as well be a confrontation in the hall between those who still resent him for the war and himself, one from which he wouldn’t be able to walk away unharmed. Or a chain reaction starting with him learning something, like the fact that his two best friends are backstabbing manipulative liars.” Severus tried to explain. “Or it could be a potion he was already given but will only affect him in 2 days, which would happen whether he is here with us or halfway around the world. As Bill suggested we could take him away now, but nothing can guarantee that we won’t end up in the very situation that was dangerous for him in the first place once we arrive.”

“You seem to have given this a lot of thought.” Charlie inquired looking between his professor and the little seer who assured them everyone in the room wanted to help Harry.

“I have spent the last 7 years trying, and mostly succeeding, to keep him alive, and I was a spy which both sides thought was loyal to them, I had to imagine every possible outcome at all time,” Severus explained.

“Professor Snape explained it better than I could have,” Luna said seeming satisfied.

“So we just wait for it to happen and react after?” Draco asked scowling, it was a very Gryffindorish plan.

“Unless you have a better plan?” Neville asked him with a smirk knowing what was bothering Draco.

“We can’t plan how to prevent it, it will happen in 2 days, but that also gives us 2 days to plan the after. We need a plan to keep Harry alive, which will probably mean making potions and learning healing spells. We also need to plan for our departure. We need to do all this, while no one realizes what we are up to. Unfortunately, it’s the middle of the week which means that half of us still need to go to class, and Professor Snape has classes to teach.” George said.

“Lee can take over the shop starting this week, and for the rest, we’ve been talking about expanding internationally, so we can always start talking about taking a tour around the world to find new ideas, new plants, new knowledge, new shops. Lee has been managing the shop for us for almost a year now while we worked on new products so that won’t be a problem as long as we keep sending products or at the very least recipes we will continue to have an income, we won’t tell them how long we will be gone for so no one will tie us to Harry disappearing.” Fred added.

“That works for you,” Charlie said a little sad, if they all go he will have to give up his Dragons.

“Charlie, we need help to plan and hide, doesn’t mean you have to come to hide with us, you are free to stay at the reserve, everyone is free to stay where they are if they wish, only Harry and I need to go for sure and I need all your help plan and make sure we are safe while doing it. That is all.” Luna assured him.

“Harry is my brother, I am not going to abandon him,” Charlie exclaimed.

“No one is asking you to,” Bill assured him. “She isn’t asking any of us to let them go on their own. But they are the only ones that need to be gone in 12 days, we can arrange things for ourselves later after we know who is involved and what happened. You love your dragons and you’re the only one of us with a job that can’t be moved. The dragons can’t follow you, but I can put upwards, or take them down in every magical environment, Remus has been teaching Harry and the others DADA as well as writing books about it, Severus can brew potion in a trunk lab if he needs to, the twins could probably create an entirely new range of muggle safe products if they needed to give up magic entirely, Luna, Neville, Harry, Draco, and Blaise are still in Hogwarts they will need to learn and pass their NEWTs, but they don’t have anything tying them to one place either. You do.”

“For all we care, we can all move to Romania and work with Dragons if you want us to stay close, rather than you walking away from your life for us,” Blaise explained.

“Oh yeah!” Charlie said a little embarrassed. “I hadn’t thought about that.”

“That’s what we are here for, think of all the possible outcome. Also, great thinking Blaise, no one knows Charlie is even in the UK they would never think our first stop was Romania.” Luna praised the dark-skinned boy.

“Why first stop?” Charlie asked unsurely.

“Well there are other Dragon reserves in the world and you are an expert dragonologist, you could consult for all of them, write books, explore hunting grounds if you wanted, but I think Luna said it would be better if we didn’t stay in Europe I guess it has to do with the control our Ministry has over the ICW, there are other places, like Australia, or the USA who don’t agree with them and would help us hide rather than stun us and ship us back to London,” Remus told him.

“Plus our Lordships are all, of the higher tiers which means they already existed before the colonies and as such are valid for all the government created from the secession. Which means we can go live in any country that was colonized by England, Scotland or Ireland as long as they didn’t revoke the colons’ right when they got their territories back. Which means, India, Canada, USA, Australia, New Zealand and a few others that I would rather avoid if possible.” Severus explained.

“That is another point. According to the Goblins, Harry never claimed his Lordships or his Heirships for that matter, and they want to see the four of you too.” She said pointing at the Weasleys.

“I work with the Goblins why would they go through you to ask me to a meeting?” Bill asked as incredulous as the others.

“Your grandfather put specific terms in his will, terms your mother and your father are aware of. One is that you have to be a certain age and financially independent for it to be applicable, but there is a special clause that says that the Goblins aren’t allowed to tell you about it, unless both of your parents are dead, or in the event one of them is dead and the other is crippled and can not work any longer but at least one of your sibling is still underage. They didn’t tell me what was in the will or why your grandfather took those measures, only that they would appreciate it if I mentioned it to you since as a loophole they can talk about the clause with others but with you directly.” Luna told him.

“Our grandfather never trusted Mom, he always spoke about how she had to have used Love Potion on Dad to get him in bed, and once she was pregnant with me, forced him to marry her. Mom always said it was ridiculous because she was the only Prewett girl, and she could have her pick when it came to contracts, she was only glad that Dad returned her affection, so she wouldn’t have to marry according to her father’s choice.” Bill said pulling a face.

“Your mother is quite proud of herself for giving Love Potion to your dad.” A small voice said, followed by a yawn, “talks about it all the time around me.”

“Harry.” Luna cried out and came to kneel next to his bed. “Are you alright?”

“Can I answer that later?” Harry asked her, but still took the time to hug her and kiss her forehead. “Thank you” he whispered to her.

“Cub? How long have you been awake?” Remus asked him.

“Long enough to know that if I die Lady Magic is going to be really pissed. Though I’d like to know why. I am not important.” Harry muttered the end.

“We talked about this already Harry. You are important to us and apparently to Lady Magic. You will never see those people again.” Neville growled at him.

“Okay Neville, it’s okay,” Harry said grabbing his friend’s arm to make him sit next to him on the bed. “So wants to tell me what’s going on?”

Luna took over and explained to him knowing that Harry would listen and not question anything.


	3. First comes the truth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is done being the 'Savior' and he intends to make it known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Harry is really angry at them all and he just wants to go wherever Luna wants to go is fine with him.

“Okay. Where do you want to go?” He asked Luna.

“What just okay? That’s it? You’re not going to whine or say you don’t need anyone, or that you will stay and fight?” Draco asked yelling, just a tad.

“Draco, I fought to save the wizarding world already and it got me nothing.” He told him then looked at Snape. “And no I am not talking about glory or money or whatever it is you always hated me about. I mean it didn’t bring back the people I love, Shacklebolt tried to get me back to the Dursley for the summer because not all the Death Eaters had been apprehended and my best friends agreed. I freed everyone from repression but still don’t get to make any choice about my own life. They want to use me as a poster boy to recruit Aurors, for the first couple of weeks I was hounded by journalists everywhere I went, I can’t have a love life because everyone sees the Savior and not just Harry. I was kissed by someone once at the beginning of the year and I had to obliviate them because as soon as they stepped away they started talking about selling the memory to the Prophet. Last night I was so tired and frustrated I set my potion book on fire and everyone in the common room started looking at me like they did in our second year when they thought I was Slytherin Heir. If there is a plan to get me away and it will save everyone in the process, then for once I’ll be selfish and escape let them deal with the crap they created themselves.”

At the end of his tirade, Harry was out of breath and a little thirsty but Dobby appeared immediately with a glass of water and tea or hot chocolate for everyone.

“Someone really did that to you?” Draco asked gently, “I mean Pansy is always going on and on about how wonderful it will be once she is Lady Malfoy, no matter how many times I tell her the contract she has isn’t valid but wanting to seduce you to sell the story or just still a kiss or more for a few lines in the Prophet that’s just awful.”

“Unfortunately it is one of the nicest thing people outside of this room are willing to do to me. At least it was a good kiss.” Harry said with a shrug.

“Harry…” Remus started to say in a sad tone, but Harry interrupted him.

“No, I don’t need your pity, I don’t need to be comforted, if I had enough money or some marketable knowledge or skills for the muggle world, I would never have come back to Hogwarts this year, I would have left the Wizarding World, hopefully convincing you to come with me, but I have to admit even if it sounds arrogant to some” he looked briefly at Snape, “I don’t want to spend the rest of my life as a janitor just because the wizards and witches I gave my life to save are an ungrateful bunch, the plan was to come back apply myself to my studies as much as I could, find an apprenticeship with a master in another country, possibly asking the Goblins if they can help me change my name, or cover my scar, so I would get in on merits and not because I am the bloody Boy-who-lived.”

“You would abandon us?” George asked, his voice clearly sounding hurt, but Harry still glared at him.

“Why should I care?” Harry snapped at him. “Why should I feel guilty about wanting to make something of my life? Why should I be different from any of you?”

“Harry…” Bill scowled.

“No, for once you will all listen to me. You…” He pointed to Snape. “You belittled me since you first saw me in your class, I was eleven, I knew nothing about magic or potion, I had a quick look at the books before Vernon locked them away but certainly not enough to memorize them, and you yelled at me for taking notes saying I wasn’t paying attention, then after humiliating me, turned around and yelled at everyone else for not taking notes.”

“I don’t really know either of you.” He said looking at Charlie and Bill. “But Bill is one of the best curse-breaker in the world, and Charlie a brilliant magizoologist, both of you have a dangerous work environment that requires for you to learn an incredible amount of spells but neither of you ever offered to teach them to me, even though it would probably have saved me more than once, Remus at least tried, he sends me books and list of spells I should learn and teach others.”

“But don’t think I don’t have anything to say to about you.” He said to Remus. “I understand that the laws in place prevented you from having custody of me when Sirius was arrested but you never contacted me, and even if you didn’t know where I was before my 11 th  birthday starting September 1 st that year you knew you could reach me Hogwarts, Sirius was on the run, but the first place he went to was the Dursleys’ house, he was there the night I blew Marge up, he looked over me when I ran up until the Bus came. Sure he was in his grim form and it terrified me all year thanks to Trelawney and all the trips on the ground Sirius made, but it is why I trusted him so much after we caught Pettigrew.”

“I have more to say about the others, but at least they have the excuse that they were just kids. And even being kids, the twins always tried to help me when I was back at the Burrow after weeks at the Dursleys. Neville always supported me even though Ron and Hermione tried to keep him away from me as much as they could. Luna always protected me and was always there to listen to me without judgment or expectation. I have nothing on Draco and Blaise, I never noticed Blaise before this year, and Draco and I already had words together about what went on since we first met.” Harry kept going before turning back to the adults in the room.

“You, the Order, Dumbledore, the teachers, the ministry, the Wizarding World, I owe nothing to any of you. You never cared about me, I was just a weapon to save you all from a man, not even the great Dumbledore could defeat. Yes, there was a prophecy, but I don’t remember hearing anything in it about raising me as a lamb for slaughter.” He locked eyes with Snape when he said the next part. “Dumbledore’s plan had always been for me to walk to my death so that Voldemort would be human again and as such he could die not just vanish. What’s your excuse for not teaching me to defend myself? For allowing him to use me? For letting thousands of adults qualified wizards rely on a child to get rid of their worst nightmare come to life? For asking me to sacrifice and darken my soul by killing him and anyone who would stand in my way? You sacrificed half your life spying and protecting me when you could, you died to keep the secret of the wand. I am curious to know after all you had to endure because of those two wizards, why you had no problem with what they were planning to do to me? Did you hate my father so much that you had no trouble sacrificing my life just because an old fool told you to rather than use your Slytherin cunning and find a loophole that would ensure my safety.”

“I…” Draco said hesitantly. Harry was his friend, and he would do anything to help him, but he hadn’t known any of that, he hadn’t even thought about it, yes his father had forced him to be marked before their 6 th year, and he was ordered to kill Dumbledore, but even he knew it was meant for him to fail, the Dark Lord was just looking for one last offense to kill off all the remaining members of his family, he wasn’t even sure that they would have survived that summer even if he had managed to accomplish his task their only saving grace had been Uncle Severus killing Dumbledore and gaining Hogwarts headmastership, he was able to flee to school before Voldemort had a chance to kill them all.

Blaise was honestly scared, Luna had explained what could happen if someone hurt Harry, but he hadn’t understood how one people hurting their precious Savior could have such drastic consequences, now he knew, Harry had been hurt so much already, and his eyes were burning with power, they were as green as the curse that had made him the Boy-who-lived, if he decided that the world wasn’t worth it anymore if he decided that it was him against the rest of the world, no one would be able to stop him, and honestly after what he just heard, he wasn’t sure any of them deserved to be saved from his wrath.

“Why are Neville and Luna glowing?” Draco finally composed himself enough to ask.

“They are anchoring him,” Bill answered him not taking his eyes from the trio on the bed. “Remember when Severus learned about Harry’s muggle relatives earlier, he almost destroyed the room?” Draco nodded but since Bill wasn’t looking at him it took some time for him to continue his explanation. “If Harry’s power was free it could level Hogwarts.”

“Potter isn’t that powerful,” Severus affirmed. He was using every Occlumency trick he knew not to crumble under the power of Harry’s words alone, the boy was right about everything, he had sacrificed his life to both sides of the war and instead of making sure Harry wouldn’t suffer the same fate he did, he purposely played into the old man’s plan, just because he wouldn’t let himself care about the fate of Potter, Sr’s child, he was the only one able to kill his evil master and everyone had decided that he had to do it, no one even looked to see if there was another way. But for now, if he could keep Harry’s anger on him, keep him focus long enough for him to calm down maybe they had a chance to redeem themselves.

“Snape is right, I am not powerful enough, I was never. It’s why it hurts the most that no one, but Sirius, thought I was important enough to save me, to tell them all to fuck off and fight their own battles. It’s why I know you’re only in this room planning my survival because you don’t want to die, not because you want me to live. If, Luna had told you that my death was the only way to save all of you I would already be dead.” Harry spat out.

“That’s enough!” Charlie growled out suddenly, making Harry blink and whimper. “You will calm yourself down before you hurt Luna and Neville. You will do it on your own or I will stun you, I am used to stunning Dragons, so don’t think you can fight it off before I release you from it.” He kept his voice steady and calm but with an authoritative tone.

Harry tried. He stopped staring at Snape, who stayed silent as to not anger him more, tried breathing deeply, shook his head several times to distract himself but nothing would work.

“Can’t…” Harry finally cried out, tears rolling on his cheeks. He didn’t want to hurt his friends. “Please help me.” He pleaded and immediately everyone came to stand around him. Remus kneeling in front of him.

“It’s okay Cub. You had to let it out. It’s a good thing you did. It will help us grow as a group, we will know what not to do, and we will all try to make amends for what happened. Okay?” Remus started talking, hoping that seeing they weren’t going to argue would help Harry.

“I didn’t want to say all this, I didn’t want to hurt any of you,” Harry said crying earnestly now.

“I know Cub. But it was hurting you, and we don’t want you to hurt either, we understand why you had to say it. We wanted you to trust us to save you, you had to tell us why you can’t. We will work on that.” Remus kept talking.

“I am sorry Moony,” Harry said jumping into the wolf’s open arms, to cry his heart out.

For a few minutes, while Remus made soothing noises and whispered loving words into Harry’s ears, he, too, started to glow, then as Harry calmed down, Luna and Neville were released, followed after almost an hour by Remus, Harry cuddled asleep against him.

“Thank-you Charlie,” Remus said as he got up, holding Harry tightly to his chest, he went to sit back on the couch.

“He needed to focus on something other than anger, I am not proud of it, but it’s something I have to often do with the Dragons, especially the babies,” Charlie said blushing faintly at the attention.

“It’s what was needed that’s all that matters,” Remus assured him.


	4. The power he knows not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill just can't get over the change in Harry's power.   
> And Blaise has a 'crazy' Kink lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explanation on why Harry's power is more powerful now than it was before

“How did no one notice how powerful he was before?” Bill asked still in awe of the display of magic.

“Because no one cared.” When everyone turned to Severus to glare at him, he smirked. “I am not saying that we were right not to. Just that he is right, he could have been a little more than a squib for all anyone cared as long as he killed the Dark Lord none of it mattered to anyone. We talk in the teacher room every year about career choices for our students. It’s been abundantly clear since your first year that Longbottom would work with plant, we thought for the longest time that Charles would go to play Quidditch professionally, some students are easy to guess other hard, then there are those who won’t have a choice, mostly my Slytherins, they are heirs and will do what the head of their family will dictate. Draco, for example, always said he wanted to be a healer, but Lucius wanted him to be an Auror and an Auror he would have been, he is lucky the same NEWTs are required for both, so he can do what he always wanted now that Lucius isn’t in the picture anymore. Even before he started Hogwarts we were told Harry would be an Auror like his father, no one seemed to care about his opinion on the matter or his grades, it was a done deal and the professor just encouraged him to make sure he would achieve what they perceived as his goal. Pushing him toward studying DADA instead of Runes for example. I heard Minerva at the end of 3 rd year, he wanted to drop Divination and Muggle Studies, to take Runes and Arithmancy, but she told him it would take time off his Quidditch schedule and that he would have less time to study the courses required to become an Auror. As his head of house, it was her role to guide him and I just thought he had asked for advice, I now realize he never actually said he wanted to be an Auror.”

“Uncle Severus is right,” Draco said. “We talked about the future, and he made it clear he didn’t want to become a professional Quidditch player, he liked the game but didn’t want to be used for his name or to make an even bigger deal of his name and fame. But he never said what he wanted to do. Ron is the one always going on and on about how they will live together in Harry’s London house while they go through Auror training.”

“Harry never agreed to that,” Remus said surprised at the news. “I offered to use this year to find a new place to live, so he could have the house to himself once he graduated, and he stayed in his room for days thinking I didn’t want to live with him anymore, he would have said something if he had planned for Ron to move in with us.”

“Harry just doesn’t know how to tell Ron and Hermione to back off,” Neville said with a sad smile for his sleeping friend. “He never did. Even in 3 rd year, whenever he was meeting with you whether it was about the Patronus Charm or to talk about his parents, after the first few times having Hermione berate him about wasting time instead of studying for the spells we were learning in class, and Ron telling him he thought it was creepy you wanted to meet alone, when Hagrid never had a problem with them coming along, he never said anything, just stopped telling them where he was going. He told me, so someone would know where he was but not them.”

“Can we come back to his powers? I know he is 18, so he must have had a magical inheritance, as we all do at 17, it would explain some of why his power feels different from what it was in the tournament or the ministry, but I battled next to him at the final battle, we dug Fred from under the rambles together. It didn’t feel so…” Bill search for the right word.

“Intoxicating?” Severus supplied.

“Yes.” Bill sighed.

“The Dark Lord’s power had the same effect.” He said and raised a hand to stop the protest he could see coming. “It felt nothing like that. His power was corrupted disruptive but intoxicating all the same, he would release it when someone new would join, it was part of the initiation, our magic would imprint on his is the best I could explain.” He stopped talking for a few seconds thinking of another way to describe it but couldn’t. “It is why those with lesser mental abilities were fanatical, I learned to protect my mind from its effect early on. Harry’s magic is different, it’s pure, he could create a corporeal Patronus strong enough to fight a gaggle of Dementors without breaking a sweat or rupturing his core at 13. Most wizards wouldn’t be able to cast it to get rid of one Dementor.”

“He was able to survive a basilisk bite for several minutes before the Headmaster’s phoenix cried on his injured arm,” George said proudly. “He was 12.”

“Have you ever taken Harry to the Forbidden Forest?” Neville asked, before gulping loudly at the curious look both professors sent him. “No me neither never mind.” He said hastily.

“Please, Mr. Longbottom, enlighten us,” Snape said making a gesture for him to go on.

“Hypothetically?” Neville asked.

“Of course.” Snape agreed, nodding.

“Well Hypothetically, if Harry, Luna and I, had gone to the Forest at the beginning of the year because Harry wanted to see for himself that the creatures living there hadn’t been injured by the Death Eaters, no matter how many reports from the ministry he got about it. We would have witnessed the Centaurs thanking him for saving them, but also offering him a safe harbor if he ever needed one, and we might also have been able to witness one of the herd of Unicorns bowing before him before he got to ride one while we petted the others… But it’s all really hypothetical.” Neville said with a shrug at the awe everyone was displaying.

“The unicorns let him approach them. But...” Blaise started.

“He killed someone.” Draco finished.

“Don’t ever say that again, no matter how true you think it is, it hurts him a lot when people talk about it so casually,” Luna informed them and everyone nodded. “He feels so much guilt over it.” She said leaning over to kiss his forehead.

“We would all be concerned if he didn’t I guess but I think he has enough on his plate without feeling guilty.” Severus agreed.

“Harry didn’t actually kill anyone,” Neville told them.

Everyone shivered and paled at his words.

“You mean he is still…?” Bill asked unsurely.

“No Voldemort is dead, but if you follow the theory of magic he killed himself,” Neville told them surprised that they did not know that already. “No one told you what happened?”

“I was told no one witnessed it,” Severus assured him.

“I am not proud of it, but we regrouped around Fred and kind of left Harry alone with Hermione until he was stable, and we were sure he wouldn’t die,” Bill said wincing. Harry had so many reasons not to trust them.

“I was in a healing coma for a week by then Harry didn’t want to talk about it and the papers only had what other people were willing to tell them to go around,” Remus told them.

“They fought, I mean Harry had already walked to his death, so he wasn’t as reserved about doing it once more if it meant he could take Voldemort with him this time, I saw him jump on Voldemort and make them fall from the bridge, if Voldemort hadn’t apparated them back on top they would have both died from the crash. But the final blow, Voldemort cast the killing curse and I don’t care how many times Harry says that the Elder Wand disobeyed him because Harry was its master, Luna and I, we saw it, the curse was real, the green light shot out of the wand it should have killed Harry before he had time to react. But the spell Harry sent at the same time intercepted it.”

“Priori Incantatem,” Severus whispered. “Lucius told me about it, in the graveyard, it’s what saved Harry, but he only had enough power, and/or energy to hold it.”

“And Father said it was against the Cruciatus Curse, not the Killing Curse,” Draco added at the look from his godfather he rolled his eyes. “Yes, I eavesdropped, I wanted to know what happened and if we were in danger.”

“Even with brother wands, Harry shouldn’t have been able to hold off the Dark Lord. I think he said to everyone that it was luck, he just had regained his body, his magic was unstable…” Severus explained but was interrupted by Harry.

“And I had been stunned, run through the maze, bitten by an acromantula, had just watch Cedric died, had some of my blood stolen, not that any of them offered to seal off the cut to stop the bleeding afterward mind you, and I was bloody 14 years old,” Harry said glaring at Snape.

“I was only relating what he justified your escape with.” Severus offered, to which Harry nodded, dozing off against Remus once more, though now everyone knew he was listening and not sleeping.

“Anyhow, the power being Harry’s spell sent the Killing curse right back through the wand and to Voldemort.” Neville finish explaining.

“And, pray tell what spell is strong enough to do that?” Severus asked.

“Expelliarmus,” Harry mumbled, missing the incredulous looks of the surrounding people.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Bill grumbled.

“He is not, we were there,” Luna affirmed.

“Harry dest…” Draco started but stopped when Luna glared at him. “With a spell, we learned in 2 nd year from Lockhart?”

“You should have learned it in your first year.” Remus mused.

“Is that really the point?” Blaise said.

“No, you’re right.” Remus agreed.

“How? I mean, I don’t…?” Bill still couldn’t get his head around the amount of power coming off Harry.

“It’s a combination really. Dumbledore was dead, he spent the entire year away from Hogwarts, just coming back hours before the battle, and when he died in the forest the Horcrux was destroyed it was both blocking his magic and leaching on it.” Luna said with a shrug, everyone had learned about the Horcrux when Harry went to testify in Snape’s favor.

“The Horcrux I understand, what about everything else?” Charlie asked.

“Hogwarts is designed to prevent accidental magic, the young who get homeschooled or go to the ministry school suffer from bursts of accidental magic longer, but it’s not because they are unstable like we are told when we ask why everyone isn’t invited to Hogwarts, that’s just what our parents were told, and they perpetuate the tale’s cycle. The truth is that there is a ward crafted into the very walls of Hogwarts, it dampens the magic of the students. Imagine what would happen if all the magic released from classes or the house elves, not counting the stuff we are not allowed to do but do anyway, was simply released into the air.” Luna explained.

“Everyone would be attracted to the castle, the muggles would be here year-round trying to study it like they do Stonehenge,” Bill affirmed.

“So the founders put runes and protections everywhere, they brought a Phoenix, a Basilisk and the house elves, they gave life to the castle, and all of these feeds on the ambient magic.” Luna continued.

“Preventing Accidental magic. And in the summer, the students aren’t allowed to use magic to help stabilize their core, so it’s not really a problem.” Remus quipped.

“If you’re not Aunt Marge,” Harry mumbled snickering.

“Yes, the summer of your 3 rd year,” George said. “Harry blew up his aunt by accident, she spent hours floating above Surrey like a balloon.” He explained.

“So the Horcrux was blocking and stealing his magic, his core wasn’t supposed to replenish enough from exposure to the castle during the school year, and yet Harry still managed impressive fits of accidental magic,” Bill said scowling, though not at Harry, but at himself for missing it.

“Not my fault,” Harry mumbled cuddling deeper into Remus.

“No one is blaming you Cub. We just need to understand these things to help in the future.” Remus assured him.

“If the castle ward is feeding magic into Fawkes and the basilisk but the basilisk is dead and the brat has both phoenix tears and basilisk venom in him, it’s reasonable to assume that the castle is feeding him magic. He should be stronger when here not weaker.” Severus thought aloud.

“Hogwarts doesn’t need him to be in the castle to do that,” Luna said chuckling as if he just made a silly joke. “Neville and I get some too.” She affirmed nodding to herself.

“Why do…?” Bill started but Charlie stopped him. “No! One at a time, Harry is the priority right now.”

“It simple Neville and Luna are my magical heirs,” Harry explained briefly.

“You three idiots shared blood without supervision?” Severus growled at them.

“Oh! It was at the battle after I saved this idiot…” Harry pointed at Draco. “From Fiendfyre.”

“We just came around the corner at the same time, we were all bleeding, and we bumped into each other,” Neville said.

“Damn Potter luck,” Severus mumbled making the others laugh.

“At least, it means they can anchor Harry. It also means Neville has to follow you.” Bill affirmed and received a nod from the trio. “If Harry keeps getting more power we will have to do it again to add more grounds.”

“Or we can find him a mate.” Luna said happily, making Harry grumble “I hate you” before hiding his burning face into a chuckling Remus’ torso.

“He’d need more than one.” Charlie pointed out amused.

Luna got a terrifying look passing through her eyes before smiling serenely at them.

“She is kind of scary,” Draco said retreating closer to Severus grabbing Blaise to make him step away from the crazy witch.

“I kind of like it,” Blaise said with a wink to Luna.


	5. Brotherhood of the failing ritual.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumbledore made a mistake. Not that he knew about it. Or cared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More explanation about Harry's power

“We’ll play matchmaker once were safe. It’s already past midnight, I don’t think we’ll sleep tonight, but some of us do have stuff to go back to in the morning if we want to be inconspicuous.” Bill reminded them.

“I’ll give you all Pepper-Up.” Severus offered.

“I can’t take Pepper-Up,” Harry told them.

Severus was about to ask why but Luna stopped him. If there was one thing she knew it was that if Harry wanted them to know why he would have explained, and he didn’t trust them yet, she didn’t want to start another conflict.

“Just try to sleep Harry, I can put a Muffliato around you if you want, I don’t really need you to explain it all to them,” Luna told him.

“No, I’d rather listen, I don’t like it when it’s all silent, feels like I am all alone again,” Harry said, and it showed how tired he was that he had said that much. “Remus is all hot it will lull me to sleep.” He assured her.

Luna grabbed a cover and passed it to Remus, so he could pull it around Harry to keep him comfortably hot while he slept.

“The last, explanation was Dumbledore,” Luna said once she was done taking care of Harry. “You have seen Harry’s power, what do you think Dumbledore did when he discovered Harry had survived the killing curse as a baby? He wanted him at that house, but he couldn’t leave a powerful baby with magic-hating muggles. Even the parade of Purebloods who asked to be allowed to adopt him would have put blockers on his magic after the first accident.”

“He already had one,” Remus said surprising everyone. “Harry’s first burst of accidental magic was when he was only a few hours old, he woke up in the middle of the night and apparated into Lily’s arms, he didn’t make a sound, didn’t cry to be picked up, he was hungry and went to his food,” Remus explained a proud look on his face. “Lily and James bound his magic a week later, after his Blessing, instead of the simple godparents’ bound James and Lily had planned Harry changed the room and bound his magic to Alice’s and Sirius’. Neville was in the room and Frank and I had to take him away, so he wouldn’t bound himself to us too. He was happy and chuckling, he seemed to understand perfectly what was supposed to happen he just wanted to bound with everyone. They couldn’t risk introducing him to anyone if he kept doing it, especially since they had no idea what could happen. The ceremony had already started so all of us would have been his godparents, including little Neville, but we didn’t know what could have happened the next time, they were planning on bringing him to an Order meeting the following week they couldn’t let him bond everyone together. We simply never told anyone, not even Peter, he had been absent that day because his mother was sick, so he didn’t know.”

“Wait you excluded Pettigrew from the ceremony?” Severus asked wondering if it was what had turned the rat to the Dark Lord or If he was already a traitor, knowing the required attire for the ceremony, the latter was a better option, he couldn’t have been there if he had already been marked.

“It was the new moon, and we were at war, neither Lily and James nor Alice and Frank wanted to wait for another month,” Remus explained. “They did Neville’s first since he was the firstborn, and Augusta and Scrimgeour left immediately after to let us perform Harry’s.”

“We did Draco’s that same night.” Severus realized.

“You waited for 2 …” Remus started surprised.

“Don’t ask you don’t want to know.” Severus stopped him.

“I guess that explains some problems the Goblins told me about,” Luna said thoughtfully. As everyone focused on her she started explaining again.

“As I told you earlier, Dumbledore took Harry to the Goblins after the event of that night. According to their records, Algernon Longbottom brought Neville at the same time and handed him over to Dumbledore.” She looked at Neville then. “I don’t think your great-Uncle knew or knows what Dumbledore planned or what he did, just like everyone else he obeyed the orders of the Headmaster without asking questions. From what the Goblins told me you were brought to Gringotts early morning, I don’t know when the news of Harry’s parents’ death was known but it is possible that he told your parents he would look after you while they grieved the loss of their friends.”

“It was known almost as soon as it happened,” Severus informed her. “Albus woke the teachers up to tell us about it around midnight, but he had already gone to the ministry to explain what happened”

“And seal James’ and Lily’s will,” Luna told them. “But that’s for another story.” She said stopping their questions. “The Goblins’ report says that Dumbledore kept Harry and Neville at the bank all day, to get their magic tested, they had to insist for him to allow a healer to look at Harry.”

At this Remus hold on to Harry a little tighter, he knew the old fool had had no problem making Harry explain things instead of allowing him to see Madam Pomfrey while at Hogwarts, and he had been against it, but to know he had done it to a baby.

“Then he requested a private ritual chamber and shooed the Goblins away. But the room keeps a record of everything happening, the Goblins were never able to do anything about it because Harry didn’t have a guardian at the time and one of Neville’s authorized guardian had agreed to it.” Luna told them sadly.

“What ritual did he use?” Bill was the one to ask.

“Anima Equitem.” Luna said and chaos broke.

“He did what?” “I am going to bring that old manipulative bastard back and kill him slower this time.” “I thought this ritual was illegal.” “It wouldn’t have worked.”

It was that last one that had everyone silenced to look at Bill.

“It wouldn’t have worked. The ritual it’s meant to be used on bonded couple to allow them to share their powers as one, it became illegal when it was discovered that if the dominant partner used too much of the submissive magic, or too often, the submissive would become barren and could rupture his, or her, core. It was used a year after the original bonding because it required for the couple’s magic to accept and recognize each other. The fact that Harry and Neville were blessed on the same day, over a year prior to Dumbledore attempt should have worked the same, as it doesn’t require marriage bonds, only that the two people involved had been involved in the same ceremony ritual on the same day.” Bill explained.

“Which means it would never have worked without Draco present as well.” Severus understood.

“And any other that would have gone through the blessing that night,” Bill said.

“From our family, Ron’s birthday is the closest to theirs, and we did his blessing, the night he was born,” Charlie explained.

“There are others in their year.” Severus countered.

“But Harry is the youngest of the pureblood children,” Remus assured him. “The half-blood wouldn’t be able to be blessed with the same ritual it requires too much magic and the involvement of both parents, and no muggle born would have been blessed this way.”

“What about those born before them?” George asked.

“It’s extremely rare to wait more than a month to do the blessing. Parents choose the lunar phase they want to include in the ritual and the godparents, for it to happen so close to his birth where Ron is concern, I guess it was either the full moon, or the new moon, that night and both godparents were present or easily reachable, if not they had waited for the next appropriate phase to do it.” Remus explained. “Even if Harry had been born on the new moon, their blessing would have been postponed for a month, Lily and Alice were in no condition to do the ritual that night.”

“Aunt Tessie and Uncle Bilius are Ron’s godparents.” Bill agreed.

“Pansy is the only other one born that month,” Draco informed them. “But she is pretty proud to have been blessed on a full moon.”

“Sometimes I wish that girl wasn’t a Slytherin,” Severus muttered.

“The Goblins didn’t know any of that and were worried Dumbledore might have effectively married Harry and Neville,” Luna said, getting them back to the original talk.

“They were right to be worried, if Draco had even been in the bank at that time, not even in the ritual chamber, their magic would have reached one another and bond them.” Bill agreed. “As it is, without the balance of their third Neville’s and Harry’s magic spend their entire life fighting each other for dominance, while trying to merge. Harry having the largest core and living with muggles probably had more frequent, and more powerful accidental magic than anyone else, because his magic would accumulate in the hope that he would be able to reach Neville. While Neville’s magic would have been waiting for Harry’s to reach him, and have lesser, sporadic bouts of accidental magic.” Bill explained. “And no, they aren’t married. More like brothers.”

“I think Uncle Algie knew, he kept trying to provoke my magic, he must have thought I would either be the dominant one or at least be able to share Harry’s power with him. He almost killed me several times in his attempt.” Neville explained.

“It also explains why your grades are better in DADA, Transfiguration, or Herbology. Those are the classes Gryffindors and Slytherins share.” Bill said.

“Why does it matter?” Luna inquired.

“Draco wasn’t part of the ritual, doesn’t mean their magic didn’t acknowledge that he should have been. You, of all people, should know Magic has its own mind, they were blessed together, it made them god-brothers in a way, more Neville and Harry since their mothers acted as godmothers, but their magic still linked them together. Dumbledore’s ritual acted like a binding spell, constricting both of their core, instead of equalizing them, Draco’s presence would have negated it.” Bill informed them. “It’s probably why Draco and Harry fought so much. Neville’s magic was around Harry’s almost constantly, in classes, in the dorms. Harry’s and Draco’s needed an outlet to reach out to one another.”

“I never fought with Draco,” Neville said.

“But he tried, it’s just not in your nature to take the bait.” Fred reminded him.

“Why did Dumbledore’s death freed Harry’s power?” Blaise asked.

“The ritual needs a binder. Like for the Fidelius Charm, or an Unbreakable Vow, someone who is responsible for its balance. The binding broke with his death. If it had been done correctly, and Draco, Neville, and Harry had been growing up together, their magic would have been so intertwined that they would have balanced each other out, even after Dumbledore’s death. As is, him dying only allowed Harry’s raw power to free itself from the binding.” Bill explained. “Think of it like a keeping a dragon in a cage for a long time, Dumbledore was the cage, it will fight to get free, which would be the accidental magic, but if the cage suddenly disappeared the dragon wouldn’t just stay there waiting for something to happen, it will rage, and lash out, before flying away.”

“I remember that night, Harry was terrifying, I thought he would kill us before we apparated,” Draco said paling at the memory.

“But nothing powerful happened,” Charlie suggested. “I understand the Dragon metaphor, but a caged dragon would have burned everything in sight before flying away.”

“You’re forgetting something,” Neville told them. “It’s three things actually. One Draco was there if what Bill explained is true, Harry’s raw magic would never have hurt him.” When Severus was about to protest Neville kept going. “I know he almost killed Draco that year, but it was in self-defense, and with a spell, he had no previous knowledge about.”

“What’s the second part then?” Severus asked with a sneer, he didn’t like remembering that his own spell had almost cost him his godson.

“The Horcrux was still there.” Luna provided.

“The third, none of us was 17 yet,” Draco answered having followed Neville’s reasoning. “No matter how powerful Harry was, we were at Hogwarts, where the castle would absorb any extra power he was radiating, and he was still underage meaning that his core hadn’t gone through his last maturation and his magic had a better chance of lashing out on him than on us. He probably was in a lot of pain and sick after it happened, but between his anger, the Cruciatus aunt Bella sent him and the grieving for Dumbledore’s death no one noticed the difference.”

“So we need to have another brother?” Luna asked smiling serenely.

“I don’t think it would be wise,” Remus told them. “I don’t know, how or why Luna became involved in this magical bonding, but if Draco balances everyone out as is, then we should wait to bond them, it could very well be Harry’s saving point.”

Judging that they had enough to go on for now and that they might manage to get in a little nap before morning they decided to start planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The bunny repost part is over I'll write a new chapter today if I can.


	6. seiðr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus thinks they are all stupid, himself included. And Hermione follows Dumbledore's plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wrote this I thought I'll post it today instead of next week after I was done with Valentine's Day week...

Severus was cursing them all, mostly himself and Lupin, because he could understand why the younger ones hadn’t thought about it, but really he was ready to curse himself for forgetting such an important event. 

He had spent the last two days, hovering over Harry, but the young wizard wasn’t complaining, actually, he seemed to preen under the attention he was receiving. Though he tried to hide it from the others, Severus had spent enough time spying and guarding him to notice. Harry wasn’t hiding, he was giving his opinion on things, and even when fighting over something with the others, he always ended up smiling when it came around to them wanting to save him. 

As they couldn’t just spend all their time in the room of requirement, they made good use of the mailbox the goblins had procured for them. This way the ‘adults’, yes he knew they were all adults, even Luna, but they were still children and will probably be until the day he died, so the adults could plan their escape from the outside while he made sure his charges and specifically Harry wasn’t in any danger inside the castle. 

They had been so focused on what they had to do, how to do it, and repeating to themselves time and time again, that they could not prevent what would happen, that they forgot the biggest part of their little seer’s warning. “Something is going to happen to Harry, in 2 days.” If only, one of them had looked at a calendar. 

Severus didn’t seem to be the only one thinking so. After he took the time to berate himself over his mistake, he waited patiently for Harry, Luna, and Neville to come into the Great Hall, he had every intention to drag the brat out of there as quickly as he could. 

But seeing Harry arrive at that moment, he started to wonder if maybe he should have picked him up in the 8th year’s dorm instead. 

Harry was pale and clammy, he was shaking, and looked unfit to even stand on his own. Neville had an arm around his waist and was clearly supporting him, Luna looked around the room until she caught Draco’s eyes, seeming to give him a message no one else could hear. 

Minerva started to get up, but Severus was quicker, faster, and was already halfway down the hall when Granger and Weasley barged in behind the trio. 

“We told you, we would take care of him, Neville.” Granger immediately scowled him. 

“Yeah, it’s nothing we can’t deal with, we were expecting it,” Weasley announced, trying to pry Harry away from Neville’s grasp. 

Severus quickly made his way to them and glared at the duo, before looking at Harry and Neville. 

“Mister Longbottom, I am pretty certain that Mister Potter knows where the medical ward are situated.” He first drowned out then looked up and down at Harry with a sneer. “I will accompany you, Mister Potter seems to have caught something.” 

“He didn’t catch anything.” Granger snapped, glaring at him. “As we told Neville, Harry isn’t sick, he just needs his potion.” 

“What potion is that?” Severus asked extending his hand to her, inviting her to give the vial to him. 

“Dumbledore is the one who gave it to us.” Weasley, as usual, was trying to make himself important. 

“Sir?” Harry gasped but didn’t wait for him to answer before continuing “I don’t feel so good.” He said and Severus realized what the problem with Harry was when he saw Draco supporting Luna, who had moved behind the commotion to hide. 

Harry was trembling, but not because of a fever, or sickness, he was trying to keep his powers inside, and was barely able to do it anymore. Severus looked around him and everything suddenly dawned on him. Harry needed out of the school immediately, preferably to be left with his siblings in the middle of a meadow with nothing around, at the hour, Stonehenge wouldn’t be an option, no matter how necessary the runes and power of the temple might be, too many muggle tourists to confound. 

“Argh!” Granger yelled and took something out of her bag only to spell it into Harry before anyone could stop her. 

The result was immediate, Harry doubled over, and his magic started to leak out of his body, Draco, Neville, and Luna, were projected out of the room only to pass out from the force of their fall, the doors of the Great Hall slammed closed and everyone in the room got to witness one of the most horrific and yet beautiful act of magic Severus had ever seen. 

Harry’s body started to attract all the magic released around the room, the banner fell down, the hourglasses exploded, the jewels representing the points becoming as black as charcoal as they fell on the students, who had the good sense to hide themselves under the tables, the candles floating above them being first blown away one by one then falling from the ceiling. The sky representation, that Severus had always known to be there, turned deep black then shattered and disappeared allowing everyone to look at the stone, and wood ceiling, of the Hall. 

Blaise had made his way over to them as everyone observed the events. He grabbed Granger’s hand as she started to raise her wand toward Harry. 

“Try it!” Blaise said pointing his own wand at her neck. 

Severus took the time to take the vial she had let fall on the floor, he would need to analyze what was in it, to understand if Granger and Dumbledore added to his power or only released it and especially if it had been intentional, though he seriously doubted this last part would come true. 

“Stupid Gryffindor!” Severus snarled at her. “He is absorbing the surrounding magic, and you think casting a spell at him is a good idea?” He scowled at her, but looked down at Harry when he heard him groan, thankful that the morning light coming from the large window bays allowed them to still see inside the Great Hall, he could watch Harry slump down when he finally passed out and simultaneously cast a barrier between him and the rest of the students, protecting them from the eventual release of magic, that could occur. 

“I’ll take him to the infirmary.” He said to the rest of the teachers who had made their ways to their group by now. “Take Miss Granger and Mister Weasley to the headmistress’ office, Blaise, please. I am quite certain that poisoning your classmate should, at least, be cause for a suspension and a talking to with the DMLE.” He said glaring at the duo, but he knew full well that Minerva wouldn’t do a thing if they kept insisting that Albus had told them to do it. 

“Surely Severus…” As he thought, Minerva began to excuse them, typical. 

He didn’t respond, didn’t even say anything, he lifted Harry into his arms, glanced at Blaise nodding at him to open the door and walked out. 

Blaise waited until he had walked past the entrance hall before casting Mobilicorpus on his fallen friends and following behind Severus, understanding that his magic could interfere with Harry’s. 

Poppy quickly came out of her office and sighed when she saw who had crossed her med-bay threshold. 

“What happened this time?” She asked wiping her wand out as she walked toward them. 

“You will not cast anything at him, Poppy,” Severus said glaring at her. “Miss Granger thought it wise to spell an unknown potion into him, only because Dumbledore told her to, years ago.” He explained quickly. “Will you call for Remus Lupin, please?” He asked gently, trying to coax her into it. “He took Harry to a private healer this summer and will certainly know more than we do.” 

Poppy nodded, as she put her wand back into her holster and went back to her office. 

“Put them on the beds around Harry, Blaise,” Severus said as he carefully extended the bed Harry was on so Luna could be closer to him. 

“Sir?” Blaise asked him but Severus wasn’t really sure why he did it, only that at least one of them had to be in close contact to Harry and that she was their best bet as to who wouldn’t raise questions. 

“If asked say that they are a couple, and he mumbled her name,” Severus whispered to him as he directed Luna to the bed. Blaise nodded and took care of Neville and Draco. 

When Poppy came back she immediately started to mumble about hiding patients from her but once more Severus stopped her from casting anything on them. 

“They were caught in the backlash of Harry’s reaction to the potion.” He said giving her an apologetic look. 

“Fine.” She said raising her hands in defeat, “but if they die, it’s on you.” with that she walked back into her office slamming the door behind Remus’s back when he entered the ward. 

Remus raised an eyebrow at him before his eyes fell on the siblings. 

“What…?” He started to ask but Severus shushed him, taking out his wand he cast a Muffliato around them before asking Blaise is he could fetch water, when the teen looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Severus decided to try something different and told him he was the love of his life, when there was still no reaction from Blaise he asked him to come closer. 

“Sorry, I had to know if the silencing ward would work so close to Harry or not,” Severus told him making Remus chuckled as he had heard what was said, and knew it wasn’t true, though he had wondered at the sudden confession for about a second.

“Granger spelled a potion into Harry before we could stop her, he already had troubles controlling an excess of magic before it happened.” Severus began to explain and listen as Remus started to growl. 

“Harry fell on the floor and he…” Blaise said but stopped himself looking between the two teachers, clearly unsure of how to express what he witnessed. 

“Harry isn’t a wizard,” Severus told them and hold up a hand to explain. “He is a  _ seiðr _ and from what I can tell from the display in the Great Hall, he also has a good dose of  _Landvættir_ blood and isn’t very happy with the people he considers to be under his protection.” 

Remus took the time to observe his Godson, and Severus sat in a chair to do the same. His deep black hair, his pale skin, the green eyes, he couldn’t see at the moment but knew better than his own. 

Harry’s eyes had always enthralled him, even with the renowned inherent magic in the wizards genetic, forcing certain genetic lines’ traits to always step to the forefront of the children’s appearance, making occurrences such as Harry’s and Draco’s resemblance to their fathers happen, Harry’s eyes were peculiar, even Draco had inherited from a mix of his parents coloring in that aspect, but Harry’s eyes, were perfect copies of his mother’s, and from her, of his Grand-Father’s, and it probably went back, as for the red hair, to his  _ seiðr  _ ascendancy, probably all the way to Freyja herself, if his recollection of the Norse Folklore was correct. 

“Why today though? Bill and Luna already told us about all the changes his magic endured, why did it change once more?” Remus asked. “You said it happened before Her…” Severus glared at him, “Granger gave him the potion.” 

Blaise snorted and answered him. “It’s Samhain.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seiðr - Landvættir - why Harry reacted this way to Samhain will all be explained (at some point but soon for Samhain, the rest will have to wait until they are at least away from Hogwarts)


	7. I quit (Not me it's just a title)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus is done with the 'Slight Misunderstanding' excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not exactly what I wanted but I seem to have forgotten half of what I wanted him to yell at them about as soon as I started to write... I'll try changing it if it comes back to me.

Severus waited to see if the Bezoar, he discreetly spelled into Harry when he started to react to Granger’s potion, would have any adverse effects, all four teens seemed to be sleeping deeply, no other reaction to note, so, he left them in the care of Remus and Blaise and went to the Headmistress office. 

Before he entered the room he took a deep breath, he knew what he would find, Granger, Weasley, and Minerva drinking tea as if nothing happened. He was glad for it, in some way, it would allow him to implement one of their plans. 

He gave the password to the Gargoyle, happy to not have to give it stupid muggle candy name anymore and let the revolving stairs bring him up to the door, which he opened without knocking. 

“Ah, Severus, is Harry better?” Minerva asked immediately. 

“Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Malfoy, and Miss Lovegood are still unconscious,” Severus informed them, but he could see, none of them even thought about the others affected. 

“Well, I am sure Poppy will put them to right,” Minerva announced, raising from her armchair near the fireplace, where she, as predicted, had been drinking tea with the little culprits. 

“Where are the Aurors?” Severus asked he needed the memory of the Headmistress dismissal. 

“There was no reason to call them, Severus, and you know it,” Minerva stated, and he knew she had more to say, but Granger interrupted. 

“We didn’t do anything wrong, Professor Dumbledore said we needed to give Harry the potion today,” She snapped at him. 

“Since it is clear the Headmistress has no intention of going through the proper channel, and will tell them, as Albus used to, that it is just a little misunderstanding if I floo call them, how about you explain your behavior to me instead?” He inquired but didn’t care about their answers. 

“Shall we start with the potion?” He asked and again, did not wait. “Did you brew it yourself? Did Albus give it to you before his death?” 

“I brewed it,” Granger told him proudly. 

“You brewed a complex potion, out of class, even though you are not a Potion Mistress,” He said raising an eyebrow at Minerva, “I do believe the last Ravenclaw caught doing so ended up with a month of detention with Mr. Flich, but I am sure you will just excuse them.” 

“I know what I am doing,” Granger protested. 

“Like you knew what you were doing in your second year? Remind me again, how long did it take you to turn back to yourself?” Severus sneered at her, and she did not have anything to retort to that. “It is not even taking into account your deficiency regarding health-relevant facts, like Mr. Potter’s possible allergies,” He saw Weasley gearing up to protest and simply raised a hand to stop him, “Potter might not know about them himself if he never had to take or brew a potion containing these ingredients,” He explained, “But also, potion interaction.”

Once again Granger was going to interrupt, and he simply spoke over her. “I do not care what plan you concocted, and your excuse for not sleeping last night to keep an eye on him, first, if your plan had worked Mr. Longbottom wouldn’t have been able to steal him from under your nose, second, potions such has Stomach Soother or Headache Potion can stay in your system for hours after you take them. You both have caused enough explosions in my class to know not to mix certain ingredients in a cauldron, what do you think happens if you mix them in a person’s body?” 

None of them seemed to have an answer for him, so he kept going. 

“Lastly, I would remind you of the Headmaster’s demise. Albus Dumbledore is dead, even with all his knowledge and all of us at his call, he could not have predicted the current events, if you need proof, I would gladly give away my memories, once more, Albus thought Mr. Potter would be dead by the end of the war, and before you tell me he didn’t know for sure the war would have already occurred, I would point out your own absence of logic in this, as the war could have affected whatever Albus wanted to accomplish with this potion you spelled into Mr. Potter.” He pointed out, and turn to Minerva. “I would like to remind you, spelling an unknown potion into someone without his acknowledgment if you are not a Healer, or in possession of a healer training, is illegal,” When she still didn’t move he crossed over to the fireplace. 

“Dumbledore said we had to do it.” Weasley protested, and Severus lost his temper. 

“He also told Harry to walk to his death, don’t you two have any consideration for your friend?” 

“That’s enough Severus,” Minerva told him from her place at her desk. “They will serve detention for their behavior.” 

“I quit,” Severus told her, putting the floo powder he had grabbed back into the pot, he knew contacting the Aurors wouldn’t be useful, Weasley and Granger were loved for what they did to help in the war, they would be excused after a good talking to. 

“Severus, you can’t,” Minerva protested, shocked by his announcement. 

“I agreed to come back to teaching, and the demotion to Deputy Headmaster under the guidelines that I would be responsible for the students' discipline and Albus old habits wouldn’t occur anymore,” Severus stated, “there is an Ademenum to my contract, I can terminate it, whenever you try to excuse a punishable behavior, as you just did.” 

“What about your vow?” Minerva asked clearly trying to think of what Albus would have said in such events, she simply wasn’t as good as he was at manipulating the situation. 

“Mr. Potter will be leaving the school as soon as he is stable,” Severus informed them, only to see them explode. 

“You have no rights.”

“Harry belongs here.” 

“Certainly this is unnecessary.” 

“It was not my decision,” Severus informed them. “Mr. Potter made Remus Lupin is Advisor and as such he is to be the responsible adults for all decisions in the case of Health or Bonding Issue. It was a precaution suggested by their private Healer over the summer after they were told how often Mr. Potter found himself unconscious in the Hospital wing over the years, as well as the amount of Love Potion found in his system.” Severus said looking at Granger and Weasley, who were badly trying to act innocent when he mentioned the Amorentia. “It was notified at the start of the year, as his requested,” He said nodding toward the pile of unopened letters Minerva had neglected on the left of her desk. 

“He can’t take Harry out of school, what about his NEWTs?” Granger insisted loudly. 

“I believe I just explained how it was possible for him to do so,” He said, sneering at her. “As for his NEWT’s, in case you forgot, Lupin is a certified Teacher, and I just gave my own notice, he will be passing his Potion and DADA NEWTs if nothing else, and no rules says he is to sit for all the NEWTs he took lessons in, nor does it say he is to take them this year,” He informed them. Of course, since they didn’t seem to know he kept to himself the fact that Harry, Neville, Luna, Blaise, and Draco had taken their DADA, Potion, or Herbology’s NEWT over the summer, depending on what they excelled at, to guarantee themselves a way out of Hogwarts if staying at the castle had been too taxing. 

He had been uncharacteristically proud of how adult their decisions had been over the summer. Harry had refused to attend the trials, except for Severus’, Narcissa’s, and Draco’s, and he went to the Healer without protest, choosing responsibly when he signed over his health to Remus and Severus. 

Neville had sent his grandmother to her retirement Cottage, in Spain with an army of House Elves.

Luna had committed Xenophilius to Janus Thickey Ward after he threatened to AK her thinking she was a Polyjuiced Death Eater. Though here too, Remus and Severus had what the Muggles would call Attorney right, or so he remembered, allowing them to change the situation if they thought it better, and, in the past two days, they had acted quickly to send Xeno to France under Madame Delacour care, to protect him from possible retaliation after they made their escape. 

Draco went to his parents’ trials, and embraced his mother before sending her to seclusion onto one of the Black Island, with Harry’s permission, she wouldn’t be allowed to leave it, and she wasn’t to have any visit other than her House Elf for the next 5 years, but they had agreed, it was better than Azkaban, and, so neither had complained. The Goblins were in charge of monitoring her, guaranteeing her wellbeing. But his godson didn’t look back when Lucius was dragged to a way to be kissed, not that the boy didn’t love his father, but he was, also, aware of the man’s role in both wars and the pleasure the man took in tormenting others until he became the victim of the Dark Lord’s wrath. 

Blaise had seized his title and fortune, learning about a bonding contract his mother had signed in his name, trying to make him pay the debt she owed the Parkinson Family, he made the changes necessary, and hoped his mother would be happy marrying Pansy or her hypothetical son, if Pansy didn’t agree to the bonding.

While he was reminiscing about the summer, the others kept arguing about Harry leaving the castle, none of them seemed to care about what he explained nor about Harry’s opinion on the matter. 

“I will remind you, once more, it is not under your control.” Severus snapped at them when he heard Granger suggest locking down the school wards to keep everyone on the property. 

They kept on arguing and before Severus could tell them about the kidnapping charges they were going to face if they persisted he felt Harry’s magic brush against his own and suddenly the Headmistress Office faded away, quickly replaced by a living-room in a dark stoned hut, Remus, surrounded by the teens appearing before him.

“What happened?” Severus asked. 

“Poppy opened her door and was about to join us, it seemed to distress Harry, and we all disappeared from the hospital wing,”  Remus explained. 

“Where are we?” Blaise asked. 

Severus looked around himself noting first Harry and Luna on a couch, Neville and Draco each on a wing chair, looking comfortable. Harry’s magic was amazing. Then he started to notice, picture frame and smiled. “We’re in Charlie’s hut, in Romania,” He informed them, he saw their reaction and explained. “ Bill lives in a tent, the twins over their shop, and this isn’t the Burrow, plus there are pictures of the Weasleys and Dragonology books all over the place.”  


	8. Once upon a time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill knows what the potion was meant for... Events out of their control push Remus to call for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, second chapter this week... My brain was inspired by this story this week.

Blaise looked around them but was suddenly pushed away when Harry tried to roll over Luna in his sleep and Remus tried to protect him from falling.

“Put them on the bed,” Charlie suggested as he entered his cabin, “then tell me what happened.”

They moved the siblings, while they explained the event of the day to Charlie.

“I’ll call Bill from the communal floo, just in case he isn’t alone when he answers, no need for anyone to see you,” he said gesturing to the prominent fireplace on the left wall, he left quickly and Blaise went back to his exploration of the hut. Severus had been right, while every wall of the small cabin was covered in bookshelves, the books were not varied, most of them were about dragons, in several languages, including some Blaise had never encountered before but thankfully the books had drawings on the cover.

Remus sat on the bed, running his fingers through Harry’s hair as he watched the teens sleep. He was worried about them, Harry already had gone through so much, he knew he would survive this, and was praying to whatever Gods existed for the life of the other three, not knowing why they were unconscious too.

Severus called his personal elf, who taking order from Dobby had already packed his belongings, when Algo gave him his potion trunk Severus disappeared inside, telling them he needed to test the vial he had retrieved from the Great Hall. He had smelled Amorentia coating the vial, and he needed to determine if it was meant to be part of the potion, if Granger had made a mistake by using a soiled vial, or if someone had purposefully coated the vial into a cauldron of Amorentia.

By the time, Severus came out of his portable lab, Blaise was reading one of Charlie’s book, the Dragon tamer was cooking dinner for everyone, Remus was still hovering and Severus wondered if he had moved at all since Harry had been placed on the bed, not that he was berating him, it wasn’t as if he could do anything else anyway.

“Severus?” Remus spluttered surprised to see the man appear on the other side of the bed. “Can you cure them?”

“No,” He admitted but kept on before Remus could start whining. “I can’t cure them, but I don’t think it was meant to kill Harry either, they should wake up soon.”

“I don’t think it was meant to hurt him either,” Remus admitted.

“Do you know what she gave him?” Blaise asked from the couch.

“No, it is not a potion or not simply a potion. There are ingredients Dumbledore must have given them. Ingredients only an alchemist would be competent to procure.” He explained.

“What did you find?” Charlie asked from the small kitchen on the other side of the one-room hut, it wasn’t meant for more than one wizard to live in.

“Potion ingredients used in restraining potions, and a mixture of Dragon’s Blood, Phoenix’s Ashes, Thestral’s Scales, Dementor’s Breath, Unicorn’s Blood and Elixir of Life,” He told them.

“The Philosopher’s Stone was destroyed at the end of their first year, or so Albus told us,” Remus said, “When was Fawkes last burning day?”

“Their second year,” Severus informed him, “He goes through it once every five years but Fawkes disappeared after Albus’ death.”

“He didn’t disappear,” Remus said with a grin, explaining himself when Severus raised an eyebrow at him. “Fawkes has been living with Buckbeak, in Grimmauld’s attic since Harry moved in after the Dementors’ attack. I released Buck over the summer, he should be safe now that Lucius is gone and Draco won’t care, I guess Fawkes will be following us, wherever Harry settles at.”

“They still did not have access to his ashes on his last burning day,” Blaise said.

“So, they had: seven years old elixir, six years old ashes, probably stolen Dragon Blood as I don’t see a Dragon freely giving his blood, we have enough trouble with it when we try to do a health scan,” Charlie explained.

“Or it is old enough to be from the time Nicholas Flamel experimented, he was given blood freely for his alchemy researches back then,” Remus informed them.

“It could have been from the tournament, the Horntail was hurt.” Blaise countered.

“Unless it was naturally lost, like finding Unicorn hair in the forest from where they would rest against a tree or a bush, it wasn’t freely given,” Severus lectured.

Bill arrived as they were finishing dinner.

“Well, you know how to create chaos.” He said as he entered the cabin. “The Order is saying you kidnapped Harry, even though when Minerva called for the Aurors, Poppy told them you weren’t in the room and Ron couldn’t help himself saying you portkeyed out of the Headmistress office, which we all know isn’t possible. They also don’t seem to care about the others disappearing,” He took the plate Charlie had kept for him and kept explaining, “Ginny and mom already came to Gringotts claiming it was a breach of the bonding contract between Harry and Ginny as it has several courting closes which need to be followed starting today, as the bonding is to take place before the end of the year.”

“What bonding contract?” Remus asked.

“That’s what Griphook asked,” Bill said, “They provided a contract but as neither Harry nor Sirius ever signed it, it isn’t a valid one, so we don’t need to worry about it.”

“Bill, when you were in Egypt did you ever came across something like this?” Severus asked, giving the parchment describing his findings.

“Not in Egypt, but I saw it in Gringotts’ archive during my apprenticeship,” He told them. “Where did you find this?”

“Granger spelled it into Harry,” Blaise told him gesturing toward the unconscious siblings on the bed.

“She did what?” Bill snapped.

Severus and Blaise explained what happened that morning once more.

“It shouldn’t be used on humans, wizards or muggles, it is meant for superior beings,” Bill explained, “The goblins found it in the runes of Appolo’s temple. It was meant for the Gods, it makes them appear as human, without endangering their lives. In early times, the Gods from many of the polytheistic religions liked to wander among humans, we found many proofs of it while researching the tombs, temple, and other tributes which were either build for them or for the king and queens of the time. At first, they were walking freely, but as muggles began to outnumber the creature and magical beings, their appearance and magic were vilified and people they used to spend time with would close their doors to them as to not anger their neighbors. A potion master, who was friends with Ganesha created, with their help, a potion allowing them to hide in plain sight, so they could still visit us. They were the only ones able to collect the freely given necessary ingredients.  You are missing some components.”

“Do you know what is missing?” Severus pressed him, the history lesson was fascinating, and he wanted to know more, especially since he had a feeling, it could answer some questions they had about Harry, but it could wait until the sleeping siblings woke up.

“Basilisk venom, the Elixir didn’t exist but was substituted with something similar as Golden apple seeds, and some Phoenix tears. Everything in it is to have a balance,” Bill explained.

“Harry already has Basilisk venom and Phoenix tears in his blood, they must have thought they didn’t need to add it,” Severus said and Remus grabbed Harry tightly.

“I want to know how he came into contact with Basilisk venom, but for now they were probably right,” Bill admitted, “It shouldn’t kill them, but it will take a few days to go through the process, as I said it isn’t meant for wizards, since it was meant to allow the Gods to wander for hours, they should process it in days, a week at most.”

“Or ten days,” Blaise interrupted and everyone looked at him. “It is what Luna said, we have ten days to save and protect Harry, we will need to work on keeping him happy after that.”

They all nodded at him and turned back to Bill. “Her ten days included getting him somewhere safe, so I don’t think he will be unconscious the whole time,” He assured them, “I can’t say for sure if Draco, Neville, and Luna are what is keeping Harry’s magic from exploding or if they are just feeding on the excess is his leeching out,” Bill told them after turning on his mage sight. “I can see the exchange of power between them. Luna will wake up soon, and then probably Draco, I think Neville will be the last one, as he is more connected to Harry,” He announced before wincing while he watched Harry’s magic push against its restrains, “once they are all awake Harry’s magic will rebel. I suggest confining theirs with ours while we wait,” He explained and sit at the end of the bed concentrating on adding his magic to the mix without unbalancing them.

Soon he was followed by the others. “The twins should be there as soon as they close the shop for the night,” Charlie informed them and Bill nodded at him.

They stayed in position for hours, until the twins arrived and immediately joined them. Soon, Luna started to wake up. As she stirred and moved for the first time in hours, a loud but deep rumbling sound started to rise from outside.

“The Dragons,” Fred commented.

“They are crooning,” George finished his thought.

“This is going to attract a lot of attention,” Charlie said as the sound became progressively louder, “It never happened before. I need to go talk to my boss.”

“Go!” Bill told him when the crooning started to rattle the hut.

“I think I know someone who can help,” Remus said, grabbing Charlie’s arm before he could leave. “Where can I find a telephone?”

Everyone looked at him in surprise but he dismissed them.

“My Office,” Charlie said pointing toward a door on the right of the fireplace. “It is magically connected, the floo is often disrupted by the winter storms.”

Charlie ran out, while Remus went to his office.

Remus felt thankful for his good memory as he didn’t think he had time to look through his trunks to find his notebook. He found the telephone under a pile of Weasley knitted sweater and dialed the old number, hoping some of Harry’s luck might be on their side.

“Banner.” He heard on the other side.

“Bruce! Thank Merlin!” He sighed.

“Remus?” Bruce asked though he sounded sure of the answer.

“Yes. I don’t have time to explain, my godson is in a bad situation, I need some help.” He told him.

“Worst then last spring?” Bruce asked skeptically, Remus understood though, as he hadn’t called his friend when Voldemort attacked the school, only informing him of the events after the battle was done.

“Different,” Remus admitted, “We had to run from England after he was poisoned and his magic is reacting badly.”

“What’s that sound behind you?” Bruce asked and Remus was surprised to realize his Muffliato spell had shattered.

“Angry dragons,” He said but added, “not at us though,” before his friend could panic knowing what changes would come from that.

“Where are you?”

“Romania, about 20 miles south of Craiova,” Remus told him.

“We’re in Wakanda,” Bruce informed him, “it’s going to take us about 3 hours to get to you.”

“If anyone comes looking for us we’ll stall them for as long as possible,” Remus assured him, though he wondered who would be sent to deal with angry Dragons.

“I am sending someone up ahead. They will be there as soon as they can focus on you.” Remus heard Bruce talking to someone else telling them to expect wards, protections, and wizards on edge. “They are on their way.”

“Thank you,” Remus sighed relieved. “You don’t know how much this means to me.” He heard sounds coming from outside the hut and ended the conversation with Bruce quickly, “Remember, magic and electricity don’t mix Bruce,” he told him before hanging up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will be explained later but as it is not some big plot point I can tell you Remus met Bruce and Hulk while he was recruiting Werewolves for Dumbledore


	9. Bruce's Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bruce met Remus...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So not what I was supposed to write at this time, but I got inspired so it's still what you get lol

The first time it happened Bruce thought Hulk had somehow stumbled upon an already habited cave. The man was naked and covered in scratches, some still bleeding. Bruce had a moment of panic, thinking of all the things Hulk could have done to put those marks there, he came closer to the man and noticed his chest rising and falling with deep breath ‘Good, he is alive’ he thought, then he looked more attentively at the man’s injuries. They couldn’t have been done by Hulk, yes the scratch marks looked like nails were pushed deep into the skin trying to rip it out, but they were also too small to come from Hulk’s hands, no, only an animal or a human could have done that. 

Bruce wanted to leave, he still had to put some distance between himself and the last village he was at or Ross’ men would find him again, but at the same time the part-time doctor in him wanted to heal the man, Hulk grumbled at him, so Bruce decided to wait for the man to wake up, maybe he wouldn’t even want his help. 

Hoping to prevent another event, he decided to meditate. Meditation after a Hulk event was somewhat different, he could recall some of what happened, flashes, impressions. This time they had been running from soldiers, but not Ross’ men, others, and someone had tried to hold them back, not that Hulk waited around to know what was going on he simply took off and ran, he ran until he heard a sound which intrigued him, then he went to investigate. Hulk found what to Bruce clearly looked like a massive wolf, growling at him, but Hulk took to calling it Puppy and started to play fetch and pet it as if was an actual pet. The strange thing was that he remembered exploring the cave, making sure no one and nothing was around and could hurt Bruce in their sleep, he remembered the ‘Puppy’ coming to sleep next to Hulk, but now a man was there and the wolf was gone. The wolf probably hurt the man. 

Bruce pulled back from his meditation and decided to wake the man, not willing to wait for the wolf to come back. The man was startled and looked around warily before he decided to ask where Hulk was, Bruce told him he was gone, they didn’t talk about much else past that, he helped the man find his clothing which were carefully folded and protected from the elements. Looks like he had just decided to take a walk into the forest naked in the dead of the night, not that Bruce would judge him, he had ended up naked in the forest his fair share of times, he knew it could be enjoyable no matter how you ended up in this position in the first place. 

Once the man was patched up they said their goodbyes and left, no name was exchanged, no explanation required, no comforting words either, they simply walked in different directions, until Bruce heard a loud pop and then nothing but the fauna of the forest surrounding him. 

It happened once more 3 months later, Bruce was surprised to find that same man at his side when he woke up as he was on another continent all together at the time, but they followed the same pattern, Bruce meditated finding similar scenes in his memory but this time Hulk had been happy to find his ‘Puppy’ again, just as the wolf had been yapping enthusiastically when Hulk started playing games with it. Again, he patched the man up, and they parted ways, though the man looked at him curiously and with a strange gleam in his eyes. 

It was only after a year, both sharing curious glances and wary looks, that they started to talk, the man’s name was Remus Lupin, he was from England, but he traveled a lot on some sort of mission for a secret organization. Bruce probably looked terrified at this because Remus was quick to assure him their frequent meetings were only coincidence no one had sent him specifically for him. Bruce said he was on the run from the US Army which converted an invention he made. But nothing more personal, than that, was shared. 

Soon, Remus gave him a way to be contacted, and they started to plan their times away, Bruce was looking forward to it, Hulk was always calmer after playing with his ‘Puppy’ which Bruce had come to accept was Remus’ pet. 

And what a surprise it had been when one time Bruce had found Remus before their scheduled time only to see him turn into the wolf from his memories, he allowed Hulk to take over but told Remus they would talk about it before he completely blanked out. 

And they talked, for a long, long, time, Remus explained about magic and werewolves, while Bruce talked about Hulk and how he came to exist. They began to talk about a more personal subject, Bruce told him about Betty and her father, while Remus talked about his godson, though he kept calling him Cub. Apparently, the little boy was heading to some troubles back home, not of his own doing though, he will be pushed, probed, and manipulated into the middle of a conflict between two dangerous gangs as much as Bruce could figure out, but he knew it was more dangerous than that, Remus just wanted to believe it was easy, lying more to himself than to Bruce. 

As time went on, Remus gave him more details about Harry’s situation, confirming for Hulk that evil took all forms and was lurking at every corner, wanting to take a little boy away from his rightful guardian because he turned into a beast one day’s a month. 

Years later they were still in contact, but meeting more sparsely, Bruce had gone back to the states for a short trip, which ended up with the destruction of Harlem. Remus was trying to get in contact with Harry as the boy was starting school and would be under different wards, allowing for letters to come to him, though by Christmas he still hadn’t answered to any of the werewolf’s letter and the man was becoming a little depressed thinking the pre-teen was angry at him, for abandoning him. 

Bruce was brought back to the state by Natasha and decided to stay, Remus was hired as a teacher at the school Harry was at and wouldn’t be able to travel on full moons any longer anyway, he might as well agree to Tony’s offer. Though they kept in contact as often as they could Bruce told him all about the Avengers, and about the work he was doing, or simply called to complain about Tony. Remus told him more about Harry, but also about Sirius, Bruce helped him see that Dumbledore was manipulating them all, even though he was better than that Voldemort guy, he was willing to hide the whole wizarding world behind an untrained kid, allowing him into dangerous situation, but what really got the scholar to think was Bruce reminded him of what he had taught him years before, about the Wizenmagot and the power the Supreme Mugwump held over their community, the man had the power needed to push for Sirius to get a trial, but he never did, only hiding the man sequestering him in his own house, and keeping Harry and Remus away from him. He kept to himself what he thought of the fact that Harry was ready to move in with Sirius even though he didn’t know the man, he had never seen the teen, but he knew a thing or two about abusive homes.

That was until one night, Remus called, Sirius was dead, and Dumbledore was parading around pushing Harry into the public eyes, minutes after his godfather’s death, minute after he had been in a battle with Voldemort. Bruce didn’t even hesitate to ask Pepper for some lawyer names in London, if they could get Remus to have guardianship over Harry in what he called ‘the muggle world’ maybe, just maybe, Remus could just take his ‘nephew’ and run for it, Harry would be safe in America. Unfortunately, it had been impossible to do, Pepper had told him, she never had so much trouble getting an answer from the courts, all she was told was that the Prime Minister himself intervened. Knowing what he did about the Ministry of Magic, Bruce was pretty sure they assured their own asses, they believed they needed Harry to defeat their Big Bad and were keeping him prisoner. In a year time, Harry would be 17, he would be an adult in the wizarding world, and Remus started to plan for them to travel for a while, making sure not to go directly to the USA to keep them from being followed and captured, but again it failed. On his birthday, a wedding was celebrated and late into the night there was an attack, Harry and two of his friends disappeared into the night, the only sign of them being alive and well, was the trouble they were causing as they hunted Voldermort. 

The Avengers and the New SHIELD had been made aware of the troubles going on in England, though they were told terrorists were responsible and no one could find them. Bruce was pacing, and worried, he hadn’t heard from Remus in a while, and although he never met him he was attached to the man’s nephew, Remus was his best, and only for a while, friend, and he wanted to help, he had to power and the back up to help, but when he heard from Remus months later, it was to tell him it was all over, Harry had done what he was, Remus had said ‘meant’ but Bruce was thinking more along the line of ‘groomed’, to do. Voldemort was gone, as was Dumbledore. Harry wanted to stay around to be with his friends, now that the danger passed, but he agreed to go on a world tour with Remus once his last year of school was over. Bruce didn’t hesitate to offer Tony’s houses around the world to house them, but he was told Harry’s fortune was on par with Tony’s, and it wouldn’t be necessary, though Remus admitted Harry didn’t seem to know about it. 

That was only three months ago, and Bruce was surprised to get a panicked phone call from Remus, while in the middle of a conciliation between Steve and Tony, though he was grateful it happened to be their last meeting, only meant to draw up a new treaty on what, who and where the team could do its work, which turned out to be everywhere, all the time, and everyone volunteering, as long as the vote between themselves was unanimous. 

Bruce was grateful for that last one because sending them to the wizarding world after withholding his knowledge about it for so long wasn’t going to be a smooth ride, though everyone agreed quickly to help Bruce’s friend when they heard the words ‘Dragon’, ‘Magic’, and he explained kids might be in danger. 

He sent Thor and Loki ahead, Thor had Stormbreaker to open the Bifrost, and although they were all still wary of Loki’s intention, he had magical knowledge that even Stephen Strange didn’t possess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it ;) Hopefully, I won't be distracted again and the next chapter will be Thor and Loki getting to the Reserve.


	10. Not a chapter - but please read and comment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I am pissed at Facebook and since you are the ones reading the story I thought I'll ask you instead of them

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

Okay, I would like the readers' opinion on something,

 

At some point in this story, Harry will have to go to school to learn Magic.

 

I have been building up a different world, with many characters, who live in a little town of which the citizen are mostly creatures (werewolves, vampires, dryad, nymphs, mermaid … Mythologic, folklore, and legendary stuff none of the ones created by JKR) and Wizards and Witches who never even heard of the wizarding world, some of them have innate magic, some learned (think Harry vs Willow on how they got magic although they are not mentioned in the story this is just an example) …

Anyhow, in this Original story they live among themselves though they interact with the rest of the world, and they have schools and universities with classes to learn magic (different magic then JKR and not the same classes either) and so I had planned on

 

INSIDE THE FANFICTION (not in the Original) send Harry and Co to learn from them… TO be honest I even have characters in mind for Steve and Remus to fall for… Anyhow in this fanfiction, they would be OC and in my Original they are either not mentioned because not vital for the story, like teach something not mentioned in the story or aren’t in the town yet or anymore by when the Original takes place…  
  
I have been told when I asked on Facebook that if I put even one of my Original Characters into the fanfictions then they become fanfiction characters and my Original can’t be considered an Orignal anymore as it’s related to a Fanfiction…

 

As some can imagine I am pretty pissed…

 

SO here is the question:

 

Do you mind what I want to do?

Would you read the Original story they are from if you like them or just consider them OC characters and not look deeper into it?

Do I put Original work along with Avengers and Harry Potter in the fandom tags??

 

 

Because, if that's the case I might as well create a few teachers for Ilvernmorny and be done with it ... 

 

 

Told you I was pissed but please leave a comment with your opinion so I'll know if I am wasting my time trying to write as much of my Original before posting more of the Fanfic because it will never be posted, or if I need to change my whole way on thinking the story through...

THANK YOU

 

 

 **Thank you, everyone, who commented already** (in the first 30 minutes too wow!)

 You all helped me and calmed me a lot (because after working on my Original for the last two days and being told I won't be able to do anything with it I was quick to get riled up) **You are amazing!!!**

 

I have decided to keep this chapter because I want to keep the comments but here is my decision 

 

**I have decided to save myself the headache and not go through with my original idea...**

**Harry will be a nice little wizard and go to Ilvermorny with the other American wizards, it leaves me with plenty of OC possibilities without introducing my own universe to the story... After all, we know nothing of the teachers of Ilvermorny or what they teach so it will be just as fun and no one can take away my right to publish my original that way!!!**

**And I'll keep working on my Orginal anyway and maybe one day I'll either put it here under Original Work or try to get it published but I won't have to do it right now so I don't delay the fanfics update anymore ;)**


	11. Consort Prince of Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki, Thor, and Clint arrive via Bifrost to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that I am playing fast and loose with the time frame and the canon stories...   
> While Asgard was destroyed, I haven't decided if they met with Thanos yet or not...

Evidently, Loki knew all about the Wizarding Midgardian. He encountered a few of them when Barton was trying to recruit for the cause, not that they were interested, ruling what they called ‘Muggles’ was of no value to them, there were rumors their Lord and Leader was still alive, and they swore allegiance to him, they would not hinder Loki’s plight, but they would not help either. 

Death Eaters, they called themselves, one Lucius Malfoy, a tall blond arrogant male, who thought he could use Loki’s power to further his own goal. As if his ‘Imperius Curse’ could overthrow Thanos manipulation, the other Gregory Goyle, who followed Malfoy’s opinion on everything. While they didn’t wish to join, he still took the time to question them, subtly, of course, he wanted them to think they could sway him to their cause. Their Lord, a Wizard called Voldemort, had been on the brink of winning a civil war when he was dwarfed by a child, a baby, Frigga wouldn’t even have allowed him to be brought out of his parents' room yet if he had been under her care. It took every ounce of Loki’s self-control not to roll his eyes.

These were the wizards, aunt Freya was so proud to have befriended under Odin’s all-seeing eye? A shame, if those Death Eaters were left to bow to a man weak enough to be defeated by a toddler. He wondered briefly what the other side had to offer, but was quickly told of Albus Dumbledore, an older Wizard who though never defeated couldn’t win a duel against Voldemort either. 

He kept in touch with them over the years, using divers acquaintances he made over the centuries in which he used Asgard’s secret passage to come to Midgard. 

This was how he knew some of what Banner was talking about, Wizards, Dragons, wards, were not news to him, just as he had been told, since the New Asgard was founded, about the Dark Lord Voldemort being defeated once and for all, by the same young man he obsessed over in the past. Pathetic. 

Now, he wasn’t kind by any mean, but he wanted to see Dragons, and Thor already volunteered them for this rescue mission before he had time to object. Barton would join them, as he always did, not trusting him in the least, not that Loki blamed him. 

“Shall we take our leave then?” Loki asked politely. Thor had required for him to try not to antagonize his friends and as a Prince, he could, at the very least, act with decorum. 

“Craiova is here,” Stark pointed on a holo-map. “FRIDAY tagged the call from this deserted land,” He said zooming in, “which I assume isn’t as deserted as previously thought.”

Loki followed Thor and Barton outside and thanks to Stormbreaker they left swiftly to assist the wizards. 

The travel was less smooth than it usually was, and Thor had to force more power into the Bifrost for them to cross the wards. Predictably, Barton failed his landing, and though he would never admit it, Loki had used his own powers to anchor himself as to not join the archer in the dirt, Thor wasn’t as lucky and was kneeling trying to get his bearing under control. 

“Trespassers, introduce yourself!” 

Loki looked around and saw several wizards their wands pointed at them. He could hear the beasts, he assumed were the expected Dragons crooning in the background, the pressure from their combine magic was overwhelming. Loki cast a shield around himself and Thor, and after a second of thought, Barton. 

“We were asked to come to visit a man called Remus?” 

“There is no one of that name here.” 

“Very well, we will leave,” Loki said but was interrupted before he could ask Thor to conjure the Bifrost. 

“Wait, Remus is at my place,” A young redhead man told him. 

“You have visitors?” He was asked by an older wizard. 

“They crashed at my place unexpectedly, I was coming to inform you when the Dragons started crooning.” 

“Keep them inside!” 

“Of course, sir!”

The redhead man approached them and Barton, who finally managed to straighten himself tensed. 

“If you would follow me,” The wizard said pointing to a small house on the left path. 

While Barton followed, Loki noticed Thor hadn’t moved from his kneeling position yet. 

“What now?” He asked, forcing the other two to stop and wait for them. 

When Thor didn’t answer with more than a growl, Loki grabbed his short hair, which had been infinitely easier with the long blond locks, and pulled until he could look into his brother’s eye. Only for Thor to zap him, his entire body lightning up with small and barely controlled lightning, his eyes turning from blue to green and back. 

“Perfect, just what we were missing,” Loki sneered and glared at his brother when the thunder cracked around them. “Control yourself!”

“What’s with him?” Barton asked. 

“Nothing to concern yourself about yet,” Loki told him and fully turned to Thor. “Go play with the beasts, do not injure them.” 

Thor growled once more but agreed, forcing his power into his ax he finally stood up and walked away from the little houses following the Dragons crooning. 

“Proceed,” Loki said gesturing for the wizard to start leading them once more. 

“He isn’t going to kill the dragons, is he?” 

“My brother might be an oaf, but he will recognize this place from our past incursion into the other realms,” Loki assured him. “This place is a sanctuary, built to protect and observe, is it not?” 

“A reserve, yes.”  

“He will simply talk to them, inquire about what put them in such a state, they are quite safe with him, as he is more patient than I,” Loki informed him. 

“Talk to them?” The wizard asked but Loki ignored him. 

The closer they were getting to the house, the harder it was to control his magic, to stay impassive if a wizard was in there, he was infinitely more powerful than the ones he encountered in the past. Walking next to him, Barton could feel it too, raising an eyebrow at him, while trying to steady his breathing. The young wizard suffered none of it, but the power seemed to cocoon him, even as it was fighting them. 

“What is in there?” Barton finally asked. 

“My family.” The wizard said and opened the door, the shield around Loki and Barton immediately shattering at the power released by the simple action. 

The Dragons weren't disturbed, Loki suddenly realized, they were hiding those people from the senses of others. 

“Release him!” Loki ordered immediately when he saw the magic twirling around the room. 

“No, he will level the place,” another redhead clearly related to the first one told them. 

“I won’t let that happen,” Loki explained. “If you continue in this route, he will assimilate your cores.”

As one, the wizards around the bed stepped out of reach, the young man at the center and his anchors glowing as intensely as the sun before all magic vanished suddenly. Loki had just enough time to reach out with his own magic to contain the explosion onto the bed, impressed by the power behind it, as well as the safe way it was cradling the other bed occupants while trying to tear through the shield. 

They stayed like that for a handful of minutes, before the young wizard’s magic relented, Loki wasn’t foolish enough to think he won, the youngling simply decided it wasn’t worth it. All sounds from outside suddenly stopped, as the other younglings started to fidget in their sleep. 

“What the f…” Barton expressed, pretty accurately, though the adults in the room scowled him for his language. 

“We were to meet Remus?” Loki inquired, and a mild-mannered man stepped closer.     

“I am Remus Lupin.”

“Bruce said something about your son?” Barton inquired. 

“Harry!” Remus turned back to the bed, stepping close enough to grab the powerful wizard’s hand. 

“He isn’t your son,” Loki commented, having taken this time to observe and explore with his magic the younglings on the bed, as well as the elders standing guard around them. 

“I did not sire him, but he is still my son,” Remus protested. 

“Too close to home?” Barton whispered to him when Loki grunted at that answer, he sneered and stepped closer to the bed. 

“My aunt certainly had fun in her banishment,” Loki commented while he focused on the room, “but it is not all there is to him.” 

The little blond and only female of the group chose that moment to woke up, squeal and jump into the arms of the only awake young male, a tall and broad dark skinned wizard, who grinned at her, though looking confused as she called out “Loki!”

“My name is Blaise,” He told her with a frown, looking concern for her wellbeing. 

“I am Loki,” he informed them. 

“Why didn’t she jump you then?” One of the almost identical redheads asked, this one not missing an ear. 

“That would be incredibly impolite, Fred!” the little blond chastised him, “You don’t jump and hug people you were never introduced to.” 

Loki noticed with amusement the twins, and the elder redheads who he assumed were all brothers, as well as the dark-skinned wizard, and Barton as all nodded at her wisdom, while a Dark pale wizard was scowling at them, and Remus only smiled amusedly at their antics. 

“Loki Friggason, God of Mischief and Chaos, King of Jothuneim, Prince of Asgard, brother of Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, King of Asgard, who is currently dealing with the dragons,” Loki introduced himself with a courteous bow to the young woman, then gestured toward Barton, “Clinton Francis Barton, Avengers known as Hawkeye, archer extraordinaire.” 

“Luna Pandora Lovegood, Lady of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Lovegood, Daughter of the Founding house of Ravenclaw, Order of Merlin Third Class” she said and dropped into a curtsey. “My companion,” she said pointing at the dark haired man, “Severus Tobias Snape, Heir of the Noble and Ancient House of Prince, son of the Founding house of Ravenclaw, head of the schoolhouse of Slytherin, or at least he was until this morning,” she added when Severus shook his head at her, “Youngest Potion Master in three centuries, Order of Merlin second class.” 

She moved on to the next, “Remus John Lupin, Son of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, he was our Defense teacher, Order of Merlin third class, Harry’s effective father.” 

“William ‘Bill’ Arthur Weasley,” She pointed to the eldest redhead who waved at her, which surprised Loki until he noticed everyone looking at his hand and Luna nodding at him, “Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Weasley, Heir of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Prewett, Youngest Curse Breaker Master to ever work for Gringotts, Order of Merlin Third Class, Older brother of Charles, Percy, Frederick, George, Ronald, and Ginevra.”

“Charles ‘Charlie’ Weasley,” She said and the man who led them to the house earlier nodded politely as the others did when their turn came, “Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Weasley, Dragon Handler, Romanian Reserve, Order of Merlin Third Class.” 

“Frederick,” she said but the twin she was pointing pointed to his brother, Luna glared at them until he nodded, and they both showed her their right hand, as William had done. “As I was saying, Frederick Gideon Weasley, Co-Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Prewett with his twin brother Lord George Fabian Weasley, they are the mind and hands behind Weasley’s Wizards Wheezes…”

“Bless you…” Barton mumbled. 

“It’s the best joke shop in the wizarding world,” George protested, though Loki noticed the twins' eyes hadn’t left him, and their adoring hungry look was making him uncomfortable, which he never thought would happen. 

“We got Order of Merlin too,” George said. 

“Yep, but mine is a Second Class because I almost died,” Fred said, looking quite proud of himself until his brother shoved him away. 

“I lost an ear, should have earned me a Second Class,” George protested. 

“Blaise Zabini,” Luna moved on, and the twins pouted making Clint grin. “Lord of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Zabini, Member of the Schoolhouse of Slytherin.”

“What? No, Order of Merlin?” Barton asked. 

“Those were given to the people who fought against the Death Eaters, in the final battle or before. I didn’t fight, I staid with the little firsties, so they wouldn’t get scared,” Blaise told him, with a shrug, “I don’t think any Slytherin except, Professor Snape, and Minister Shacklebolt were awarded one.” 

“They weren’t,” William agreed with a disapproving frown. 

“Finally my brothers,” She said and must have seen that Loki was about to interrupt because she added, “Magical siblings, granted by Lady Magic,” she explained. “Draco Lucius Malfoy,” The name surprised Loki who raised an eyebrow at the sleeping teen, who looked like a younger version of his father, though less uptight, but it might be because he was sleeping. “Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy, Scion of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Son of the Founding House of Slytherin, Member of the Schoolhouse of Slytherin,” She said as she passed her hand in the young Lord’s blond hair. 

She walked around the bed and knelt next to a brown haired teen. “Neville Longbottom, Lord of the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Longbottom, Son of the Founding House of Hufflepuff, Order of Merlin First Class, Member of the Schoolhouse of Gryffindor.” 

“And finally,” She said brushing the last and most powerful teen’s hair away from his forehead, making Loki chock on his breath and turning to Barton. 

“Keep my brother away from this place,” Loki told him urgently. 

Barton glared at him but moved to position himself next to the door when Loki insisted. 

“The  _ Sowilō _ on his forehead, where does it come from?” Loki asked. 

“We were told it came from the night of the Dark Lord attacked him as a baby,” Remus informed him. 

“The Nargles wants me to remind you it is impolite to interrupt a Lady, and that patience is a virtue, the answer you seek will be given to you,” Luna scowled at him, before beaming, “Though they wish to thank you for your wisdom, Harry isn’t ready to meet your brother just yet.” 

“Forgive me Lady Luna,” Loki told her, with a respectful bow, wondering what Nargles were. 

“You are forgiven,” she said dismissing him with a wave of her hand as she turned her attention back to her last unnamed brother. “Harry’s presentation is a little complicated and probably incomplete until we can bring him to Gringotts, or bring Gringotts to him, as he has yet to claim even his heirship rings,” She informed them, and Loki nodded in acknowledgment. 

“Harry James Potter,” Luna said but was interrupted by Remus who whispered something in her ear, “Harrison James Potter-Black, Son of the Most Noble and Most Ancient Houses of Potter and Black, Son of the Founding Houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, Son of the Most Respectable Houses of Peverell and Flamel, Son of the Noble and Ancient House of Gaunt...”

“I suppose he will become the Lord of most of those houses?” Severus asked. 

“All of them,” Luna nodded. “But I wasn’t done,” She said and looked up at Loki. 

“I suppose not,” He admitted with a sigh. “You should add, Son of the House of Freya.” 

“And?” She insisted. 

“Consort Prince of Asgard,” Loki said with a glare at the little blond. 

“He is your consort?” Barton snapped out. 

“No!” Loki snapped back, glaring at Barton for even suggesting it. “He is clearly a male, as such he can not be our queen,” Loki told him, “but as Thor’s destined consort, he is a Prince of Asgard.”

“Thor?” Barton asked and looked back toward the bed. “Why keep him away then?” 

“You witnessed my brother’s reaction when we arrived. Mates in our realm are extremely hard to find, Odin met Frigga when he was 2027 years old, their meeting destroyed a covenant in Vanaheim, and they both had more control over their powers than my brother has. The man is 1276 years old but only unlocked the full extent of his powers six months ago,” Loki told him. “If they met now, with young Harry in such a state, and with so little control of his own powers, your beloved Midgard would explode. I do not wish to witness such a destruction a second time.”

“Keeping Thor out of here, right,” Barton said and left the house. 

“Destined consort?” Remus asked when Loki stayed silent. 

“Thor was born to Odin and Frigga, the Norn always provide our reigning families with life mates, meant to balance their power and their personality,” Loki explained, “Where Odin was brute power and warmongering, Frigga was calm and her magic healing and soothing, together they led Asgard to a time of peace and leadership of the nine realms. Long ago Mother relayed a message from the Norns telling Thor he would find his mate on Midgard.”

“Not another prediction,” Blaise complained but when everyone seemed to ignore him, Loki promised himself to ask later. 

“Harry is like that too,” Fred said. “While he can fight better than most of us, he would rather take care of us, and make sure everyone is safe and happy.”

“From what we know about Thor, from our History of Magic books, he is a fighter,” George added. 

“Not all pairing are the same, but they all complete each other,” Loki agreed. “Young Harry has some of my Aunt Freya in him, this I knew as I felt his magic, but there is more to him isn’t there?” He asked as he spelled the cover over the sleeping youngs when Harry fidgeted. 

“This morning, we discovered a previously unknown creature inheritance,” Severus informed him, “he must have  _ Landvættir’ _ s blood, it is the only way to explain what happened.” 

“ _ Landvættir _ still flourish on Midgard?” Loki asked curiously, he was told the last ones lived on Vanaheim, though he was equally taught by his tutors that Midgard’s magic user all died long ago. 

“They are an endangered species, and mostly keep to their lands,” Remus told him. 

“What are they?” Surprising everyone Charles asked, though Loki wondered why they were surprised. 

“ _ Landvættir  _ are spirits of the Norns who attached themselves to the realm they were in charge of when they were alive, instead of crossing to the Valhalla,” Loki explained. 

“If they are spirits how did they insert themselves into Harry’s bloodline?” William asked. 

“They are not what you call Ghosts,” Loki told them, “Norns don’t die, they retire to their favorite realm, they can take whatever form they wish, it is why only priests and priestesses can identify them.” 

“As can those who studied and master DADA, as we're taught to recognize their powers,” Severus said proudly. 

“And what led to believe young Harry was one of their descendants?” Loki asked. 

“After he was betrayed once more by his best friends…” Severus was interrupted by the twins when they saw Loki looking around the room.

“Your younger brother,” George said. 

“And his girlfriend,” Fred added. 

“The Headmaster, who has been dead for a year and a half,” Severus kept going, “ordered them at a point in time before his demise to give Harry a potion on this day. They achieved their goal, though, Neville, Luna, Blaise, Draco and myself tried to prevent it, by simply spelling the potion into him instead of making him swallow it.” 

“Then Harry absorbed all the ambient magic in the Great Hall, from the hourglass to the enchanted ceiling,” Blaise told them still shivering from what he witnessed. 

“He lost consciousness before he could attack our cores,” Severus explained.

“He would have done that?” Blaise asked paling. 

“He possesses the power to do so,” Loki agreed with Severus. 

“He sent Draco, Luna, and Neville out of the room and sealed us in,” Severus told Blaise, who nodded. “I think he only passed out because he was straining to control himself and knocked himself out before he could hurt anyone.” 

“He would do that,” Luna nodded, caressing Harry’s hair gently. “He already had so much trouble keeping himself in check when he woke Neville up.” 

“I noticed that,” Severus said and turned to Blaise, “you seemed to know why.” 

“It’s Samhain,” Blaise confirmed but was surprised when no one took over the explanation. “When Luna and Bill explained how his magic was blocked before the battle, they said he had a Horcrux, which must have happened  _ that _ night,” He explained. “We all know Harry died in the battle, the Wizengamot forced him to take Veritaserum when the Death Eaters who witnessed it started yelling about him being immortal. No one witnessed the event of  _ that _ night, the best we had until three years ago, were the words of Dumbledore that Harry survived the Killing Curse.”

“But he did,” Bill said. 

“Yes, the Dark Lord confirmed it,” Severus agreed. 

“No, he didn’t,” Loki said following what the younger wizard was saying. 

“How would you know?” Charles snapped at him, to which Loki simply raised an eyebrow, conjuring himself a chair, as no one had offered to do it for him. 

“Horcruxes are tricky magic. I studied it when I visited my Aunt on Midgard, there are as many rituals as there are wizards who tried to create ones, each trying to alter the previous version to make it more permanent or with fewer side effects, but the only common point was that Horcruxes do not and can not be put into living human being,” Loki explained. “Harry died that night, the Horcrux attached to him before his soul could join his ancestors and it brought him back. I have seen and used it many times, an influx of strange personal magic into the core of recently deceased person will create a shock, similar to what Midgardian call, electroshock and bring the person back. From then the Horcrux was made a part of his core.” 

“How did you come to this?” Remus asked the man had paled dramatically has he explained.

“Young Harry’s  _ Sowilō _ wasn’t meant to appear until he met my brother,” Loki told them with a deep sigh. “Thor happens to have been marked in a similar way when he died for a few seconds when he was first banished to Midgard a little over five years ago.” 

“So, only death can reveal the marks?” Severus asked anxiously. 

“Dying, or meeting, which I can guarantee has yet to happen,” Loki confirmed. 

“How do you know?” Fred asked. 

“My brother happens to believe himself destined to mate with a female,” Loki told them with a grin, then rolled his eyes as he saw their frown and worried faces. “He will be happy, he never had any luck in his relationship them, and always jealous my ability.” 

“What ability would that be?” George asked. 

Loki turned himself into a busty female version of himself, “Odin never minded my indiscretion, as I could still provide a descendence to the throne,” Loki said before assuring them, “Odin is dead, and mates can always reproduce no matter their gender. I have to admit,” He said looking curiously at his young brother-in-law, or soon to be so, “I am eager to see which one of them will carry the child. If it happens to be Thor, I might take a long vacation, he is insufferable when sick,” He said with a long sigh and turned back to Blaise. “But you were explaining why young Harry’s magic was acting out, I believe his the idiom used on Midgard.” 

Blaise nodded and started to explain again, “I thought like you that Harry died that night too, though I couldn’t explain it. But it would have regenerated his core. Draco took to read a lot of Healing books this term and sometimes he reads aloud in our room to help me sleep,” he said and moved on before anyone could ask a question, though Loki noticed they simply nodded toward him, understanding showing on their faces, ‘war survivors’, Loki reminded himself. “It happens every time a wizard or witch are brought back to life, through magical means, though it usually happens in the privacy of their homes and so was never witnessed, but the core regeneration acts like a rebirth, the core will go to a second maturation similar to the one we all experience as we grow up. Today is Samhain, precisely, 17 years after that night.” 

“Are you telling us, wizards and witches who died briefly during the battle will gain more power, thanks to a second maturation,” Severus said pinching his nose to prevent a headache. 

“St Mungos has brochures about it, you should have gotten one,” Blaise told him with a frown. 

“I didn’t go to St Mungo's, and I got myself away from Poppy as soon as I was conscious,” Severus told him, maybe a little angrier than he should have been. 

“Mom took me home when Poppy said she could,” Fred nodded next to him. 

“Harry died a bunch of times,” William exclaimed suddenly. “He was already more powerful than anyone I ever met, and it’s just going to grow for every time he was brought back?” 

“Nothing is keeping you with us!” Luna glared at him. 

“It’s not what I meant,” William told her, looking nervously at the little blond. “I was thinking about your vision,” He said and Loki looked at Luna, ‘visions’, real visions, not created by Wanda, that was interesting, he should try to know her better, see where it came from, Harry’s power was so encompassing he couldn’t decipher the others magic from his, except for Remus and William, their magic had a wild touch to it. “If Harry isn’t safe and happy, the Earth as we know it will be destroyed, but also, when you told us about the things he would do. While I believed you, I thought it could take decades even with his power level, and we had time to find what would make him happy and protect him, but his magic already expanded, to a level we don’t know as he is unconscious, a state he put himself in to protect the people who hurt him, and in 10 years he will have another, and another and…” He moved his hand to say and so on.

“Bill, you don’t make much sense,” Charles told him, but still went to hug his elder brother. 

“I am saying that I know why Luna said we had 10 days, and it is not just so the potion will be out of his system,” He said. “In 10 days, we need to be somewhere he will be safe and surrounded by people who will love and protect him. I can feel and see Loki’s power, I know there is another like him in the reserve, if something were to happen to wake Harry up before we have everything ready, they wouldn’t be enough to contain him as he grieves from what Ron, Hermione, and Dumbledore did. He destroyed Dumbledore's office, including the wards around the room when Sirius died, what do you think he will do after this?” 

“The answer could be simple,” Loki said summoning a blade to himself. 

“Try it!” He heard someone growl and turned toward the door to see his brother holding Stormbreaker his lightning running all over his skin. 

“As usual, brother, you have no sense of timing,” Loki sighed but made the blade disappear, “I simply wanted to prove to them that they already had the protectors taking care off. I guess you showed them all the same.” 

Loki stood up and went to speak to Thor, “Do not come closer brother, you know what would happen, his magic isn’t stable enough to bond with yours.” 

“His?” Thor asked, the surprise making the lightning disappear. 

“His, and from what I gathered he is 18 years old, he is a petite brunette with messy hair, has emerald green eyes,” at that he could hear the others ask how he knew, and he smirked, “He is a descendant of Aunt Freya and the Norns, and has lived a hard and deadly life. So, you sit here, and think about how you are going to make it up to him.” 

Thor nodded and sat down on the grass. 

“What does he have to make up for?” Fred asked when Loki returned to them. 

“He will find an answer, and in the meantime, it will keep him busy,” Loki told them waving a dismissive hand at his brother. “The others will be here soon, they will then keep him busy.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I love comments... Also kind of tired if I forgot tags or you have questions please ask I'll answer faster than I'll post the next chapter ;)
> 
> I have a new facebook account for my writings please follow the link:
> 
>  
> 
> [Atheandra](https://www.facebook.com/atheandra.fanfiction.5)


End file.
